Here In My Heart
by undyingparticles
Summary: AU/Finchel: Finn Hudson is the Chief Operating Officer of the Hudson-Evans-Hummel Industries. He is cold, distant and moody to everyone. No assistant can last longer working for him, until one Miss Rachel Berry. She's kind to him and respects him. She also has a secret to keep. A secret she had been keeping since she was seventeen. She's hopeful that someday he will remember it too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is guys. My last story. I've been excited about this ever since I started imagining it all inside my head and I'm also kind of scared actually. I hope everyone will like this.**

 **This story is inspired and actually based on the novel "Gabriel's Inferno" by Sylvain Reynard. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do because it's a great story. I edited a lot of things so this story is quite different than the novel but you will still see some resemblance from the novel.**

 **Enjoy reading guys and I hope you will enjoy this. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own the story and the characters. This is only for fun and entertainment.**

* * *

 _She makes her way upstairs, her nerves getting to her. She doesn't know what to expect really. She didn't even know why she's nervous. She was hoping that she would see him there, waiting for her and smiling when he sees her. She stays a bit at the door, her hand hovering at the knob. She takes a deep breath before finally opens the door and steps inside. She stared at nothing, as she stands inside the room that she only saw last night, and even then she never really recognized it. The room looks old and seems like no one has ever been there for awhile. She turns her head at the bed where only the sheets are the only evidence that someone had been there._

 _Her fingertips touch every single thing on the room. The study table, the books laid on top of it, the poster of some band she doesn't recognize, and finally a frame that contains a picture of him, smiling with his head held high. The photo seems to be a long time ago when he was younger and carefree. She wants to see that side of him one day. But right now, it seems impossible. She doesn't even know if he knows who she is or if he remembers her from last night. She sighed, crestfallen. She then pick up the frame and took out the picture, putting it on her pocket before she returns the frame and turns to leave._

 _She makes once last glance around the room as if she's putting everything in her mind every detail, and finally left the room knowing that it could be the last time that she will step inside it._

 _"Hey," Kurt spotted her upstairs. "There you are. What are you doing there?" He asked as he stops on the final step of the stairs._

 _"Nothing. I just got curious what's behind this door." She reasoned, pointing back to the now closed door._

 _"Well, it's my brother's room. He just left this morning, actually. Come on, Blaine's waiting for us downstairs."_

 _"Okay," she smiled and followed Kurt downstairs, giving one last glance at the room she just been into._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Miss Berry!" she startled when her boss snapped at her. She was again deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her boss calling her. It was yet again, so embarrassing, especially when you're getting stared at with a lot of people.

"The files." her boss says, looking very annoyed. He came in this morning already in a bad mood. He gets pissed easily and he glares at everyone who tries to ruin his day more. But then again, when does Finn Hudson came in the office in a good mood and smile at everyone around him? Simple answer, never.

Ever since Rachel started working at HEH Industries as an assistant for Finn Hudson, Chief Operating Officer of the company, she never once saw her boss in a good mood or with a smile on his face. No one really knows why, even when she asked around about it. They just said that he's already been uptight and mercurial when he started working there.

For Rachel it was terrifying of course, because she had to work with him every day and accept all the harsh things he'll say about how she's doing her job. The only good thing about working with him is that she gets to be close to him and see how good looking he really was. She always tries to steal glances every time she's in his office just to admire him while he works. So although his attitude about people isn't really that fascinating, she knows that somehow there's a good side of him that he just hides from everyone, a vulnerable side that only a few people can see and how she wish she can see it too. That's why she loves her job so much. Because she knows that one day Finn Hudson will break down all of his thick walls surrounding him and finally can express what he's truly feeling every time.

As her boss went through the meeting, she just sits there on the side idly by and does whatever her boss asked her to do. She gets easily distracted though. First, because of how Mr. Hudson looks on a dark blue suit and white tie, with a white shirt inside, showing how fit his body is. That's kind of why she had been yelled at a couple of times now. She is just getting flushed every time she thinks of him and his body. The other reason is that Ryder, her officemate and probably her closest friend in the office keeps on texting her silly jokes that makes her fight her own laugh.

She was trying to hide her phone as she reads another text from Ryder when she felt a presence next to her. She looks up immediately and found Mr. Hudson glaring at her. She didn't even realize that the meeting has been adjourned and everyone is starting to leave the conference room.

"I did not hire you as my assistant to giggle like some high school girl, especially on a meeting." He said sternly. "You've been here for like what? Two weeks, and you're starting to annoy the crap out of me. If you can't do your job properly then I suggest you pack up your things and leave this company."

Rachel can't help but gulp and stare in horror to his boss. It's really not the first time that she has been threatened to get fired but every time Mr. Hudson say it to her, it makes her feel that someday he will finally do it. That she would be packing all her stuff and walk out of the company, ashamed and hurt. She forced herself not to cry, even if her eyes started to get misty. She doesn't want her boss to find something to lecture her from anymore. She can only take a few and she's thankful she rarely got it.

"Take these files and book me a flight to Ohio later this evening." He hands her the folders before leaving her alone in the room with her head bent low.

She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. She doesn't even know this job would be so much harder than she thought it would be. Well, maybe because she never realized that her boss would be like that in the first place. But she doesn't want to quit or get fired. Her job pays well and she could really use the money to pay for school loans and bills. Even if she is living by herself in a small apartment, she still has a lot of things to think about.

"Hey, you okay?" She opened her eyes and found Ryder standing in front of her table staring at her with concern.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told him but she knew neither of them believes it.

"You're getting used to it, aren't you?" He gazes at her with a sad smile on his face. He knew how bad it can be when they're dealing with their boss. He'd seen it a couple times. How Mr. Hudson makes one of his coworkers almost resign due to the fact that their boss has a sharp tongue in him.

"Almost." She sighed and leans back to her chair. "I can't believe what you said about him on my first day is true. I thought you're just overreacting."

"Well, it was a bit overreacting. He never actually fired someone who stared at him square in the eye." He shrugs.

"Yeah," she laughs softly. "That one is definitely a lie. I almost didn't stare at him my first day."

"Unfortunately for you, you have to stay all the time on his side and pretend you don't have feelings," he smiled sadly at her and all she can do is sigh in defeat and look down on her table.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'm almost getting used to it." She tries to convince both of them.

"I feel actually bad for you that you're stuck working with that ass." Ryder said with venom in his voice, glancing at the closed door behind her.

Rachel's eyes went wide immediately and turn her head around quickly at her boss's office as if to make sure he didn't hear what Ryder said.

"Sshhh! You can't just say things like that. He could hear you!" She hissed.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Even if it is. You can't just say that my boss is an ass." Rachel already felt bad saying that out loud but when she saw Ryder's eyes widen and was looking behind her, she knew she will really feel bad saying that out loud.

Ryder bites his lip and looks at Rachel apologetically.

"Mr. Lynn, I seem to remember that I pay you to be in this company to work. Not to stand here and talk nonsense to your coworkers." Rachel heard her boss say. Ryder apologizes to Mr. Hudson and reluctantly left after giving Rachel one last look.

"As for you Ms. Berry," she finally heard what she had been dreading to hear. "Come see me in my office right now."

Rachel went still for a moment after Mr. Hudson went back to his office. She knows that tone. It is a bad news whenever Mr. Hudson uses that tone on her. It's either he's in a terrible mood and he doesn't want to be pissed more or she had done something bad. Something she really doesn't want to do. For like, ever.

She stands up slowly, already wanting to run and leave the office just so she could be far away from her boss. Of course it's not actually a good idea since she really loves her job and she really does need the money she can earn from it.

She turns the knob of the door slowly, peeking inside when she slowly opens it. She can see Mr. Hudson talking to someone from his phone, his back facing her. She stops immediately on her tracks when she heard her boss' angry voice.

"I said I'm going! Can't you understand that?!" She can see him started breathing heavily. She never saw him this mad before, and if she was scared earlier going inside his office, right now the word terrified is an understatement.

"You think this is my fault?" She heard him say. "I'm going to be there tomorrow whether you like it or not. It's not up to you what I want to do with my life!" He turns around after ending the call, anger still evident on his face. He throws his phone on his table, not caring where it landed and then finally notices her standing at the door. His gaze on her makes her squeamish and she really wish she could just turn around and leave.

"Shut the door." He commanded as he sits down on his chair. Rachel immediately does what he orders and steps a bit forward, waiting for the blow to happen.

She stares absent-mindedly at the two comfy looking single couches placed across from where he sat. She never knew how it feels like sitting in one of those. Her boss never asked or told her to sit whenever she's inside his office. Her chair outside his office is too hard for her. It feels like it needed more cushion inside and the way it squeaks every time she sits on them makes her flinch every time.

"Do you hate your job?" He asks her suddenly as he plays with his pen.

"Um, no, sir." She bites her lips as she wonders whether her answer is good enough for him.

"Really?" he asks her, his face impassive. "Well, it seems to me that your own definition of _liking_ your job is very different from mine."

She stares at him, scared at the way he talks and stares at her. She never sees him like this before. And somehow, she has an idea that the phone call he just had might have something to do with it. Her luck is so on point right now, sarcastically speaking.

"You're always late, takes too long to work, always out of focus, and just now, talking to your coworkers about your boss when it's office hours. If that's how you show you really like your job, then I think something's wrong with you." He put down his pen on his table loudly and crossed his arms as he continues to torment her by glaring at her.

"Maybe you have a mental disorder or something, Miss Berry. Something you didn't put on your medical records." He shrugs.

Rachel bites her lip once again, not knowing whether she should turn and storms out crying or just stay and take everything her boss is saying. It hurts her to hear him say things like that. It's not that he never heard him say things like that before but she never actually thought that he will say much worse.

"I – I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson. I promise I'll never do it again." is all that she can say. Of course everything his boss said about her is true. She just didn't realize he had been keeping an eye on him that much because he is a really busy guy. She never thought that every move she makes around him, he notices instantly. And that makes her feel more devastated.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to accept your apology and move on, right?" he said. "You would say you're sorry and promised to never do it again and what? You're going to do what you just say for like, a couple of days. Making me think that 'hey, she really kept her promise'. But then days later, when you thought that I already moved on from it, you're going to be back to your old self and then we're going to be back here, just like right now. Am I right?"

"N-no, Mr. Hudson. I-I just – "

"Have you already booked my flight for tomorrow?" he asks all of a sudden and made Rachel froze.

She never did get the chance to work right on it because she and Ryder talked earlier.

Her boss must have hinted that she hasn't because she heard him sigh.

"Just-just go, Miss Berry." He ran a hand to his hair and looks down to the files on his table. "And for god sakes, just do your freaking job for once!" he snapped.

Rachel flinched and nodded quickly before she immediately walks out of his office and goes back to her table, head bowed and forcing herself not to cry. She knows everyone on the floor heard his boss snapped at her. They must think now that she's lazy and not fit for her job.

Rachel got back to work immediately, tuning out the world around her as she tried her damn best to finish her work before lunch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hours came by so fast and before she knows it, it was time for Rachel to go. She looks up from her computer and notices that some of her coworkers are already leaving. She glances to her boss office and notices him also that he was about to leave. She put her stare back to the computer when the door opens and Mr. Hudson exited his office. He didn't say anything to her though, didn't even stop on her table. He just walks passed her and stop at the elevator.

For Rachel it was a mixed of emotions, seeing her boss like that. Of course she was glad that he didn't give her anything to make her think badly about herself and her work ethic but she is a bit disappointed too that he didn't notice her presence. Well, it's not that he had done it before, it's just that she is still hoping, hoping that one day her boss will say something nice to her. And he will give her a smile as he says goodbye to her. But she knows it's not going to happen. She knows him long enough to know that.

She shuts down her computer before standing up and collecting her things. She was about to leave her table when Ryder went to her immediately, stopping her on her tracks.

"Hey, Rachel." He says cautiously. He looks a bit shy as he looks at her and it made Rachel confused.

"Hey, Ryder."

"Look, I need to apologize to you, about what happened earlier. It was my fault why Mr. Hudson got mad at you. I shouldn't have talked to you that long and shouldn't called him an ass, knowing that he's in his office." Ryder said, ashamed of what he had done to Rachel.

Rachel smiled sadly at him. "It's okay, Ryder. It's my fault, too. I needed to do a lot of work but I didn't so it's okay. You don't have to blame yourself for all of it."

"Are we good?" he asks cautiously.

"Of course, we are." She smiles at him. Ryder can't help but smile back and think that he would do everything to see her smile like that every day.

They both walk towards the elevator and waited for the lift to arrive. When it did arrive, they both went inside and press the button for the ground floor at the same time, making their hands touch. They both look at each other and shared shy smiles before the lift finally descended.

Rachel keeps on catching Ryder stealing glances from her and every time their eyes met, they both smile at each other. She didn't want to give it any meaning at all because Ryder is the only close friend she has at work and making assumptions about something will just make things change between them. But she can't help but be amused on how Ryder treats her whenever they're together. She admits that he's sweet and always being a gentleman. He also makes her always forget about the mean things her boss told her every day. She's grateful to have Ryder in her life and sometime she feels that somehow she's starting to like him. But every time she thinks about it, her past love kept on coming back to her mind, as if telling her not to. Maybe she's just too smitten by him that she wouldn't let anyone enter her heart. If only her past love will be there today and show her that everything is going to be alright as long as he is there.

"Do you need a ride home?" Ryder asks Rachel as they reach outside of the building, making Rachel come back from her own thoughts. The sky started to get dark and finally the rain starts pouring.

"Um, no." she shook her head. "I'm fine walking my way home." She said to Ryder.

Ryder frowned and looked at the sky. "But it's raining, Rachel."

"I brought my umbrella Ryder. I'm sure I can go home safely with it. And besides, my house is not on your way. I don't want to be a burden to you." Ryder was about to retort back to her but Rachel already opens her umbrella and started walking, waving goodbye to Ryder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye!" Rachel said, walking away from Ryder.

It's not that she didn't want Ryder to give her a ride home. It's just that she's used to walk herself home and she's fine with it. She likes how she can always look around the city and see the events around her. It entertains her, and it gives her a distraction on every problem she has on her life. And her house isn't that far from their workplace. It is only 6 blocks away from their office and walking has never been a problem to her. She was used to walking a lot even when she was young and now that she is in New York, she can't help but to get back to what she used to do.

But now, as she walks her way to her house, she notices how the rain starts to get stronger, especially the wind. She takes a hold of her umbrella more tightly and keeps her pace faster. But the more she gets closer to her house, the more the wind gets stronger, making her umbrella flip inside out and also making her wet. She squeals and immediately throws the now broken umbrella and just used her bag as a cover to her head. She tries to walk and run with her high heeled shoes and pass the people who are on her way.

The sudden stop of a car on her left makes her slow her pace and turn her head on the vehicle. The front door opens when she reached the car.

"Get in!" she heard someone says inside the car. She looks around her for a moment, thinking that it might not be for her after all. When she found no one around her, she cautiously makes her way to know it is. She bends her body and looks inside, making her surprise to see the owner of the vehicle who is patiently waiting for her to get inside.

"M-Mr. Hudson?" she stammers, both because of the cold and the surprised.

"Get in, Ms. Berry, before you catch a flu." He orders her, making her get inside the car immediately. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Is it good? Should I continue? Please let me know.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are so welcome :) Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's me again ! Hi guys ! :) So I just want to say thank you for all the reviews you had given. I was surprised that everyone really like the first chapter. I was so nervous but then you guys shocked me by giving me a lot of positive feedback. So, in return, I am posting chapter 2 in advance as a thank you.**

 **I EDITED SOMETHING IN CHAPTER ONE. I didn't realize my mistake until I read this chapter. It's only a minor detail and I edited it because if I didn't, it would ruin everything and I have already done a lot of chapters in this and I don't want to start over again. And if you don't want to read back to the first chapter, I am just going to say here what I changed. I changed Finn's flight schedule. In the original, I wrote that his flight is for tomorrow so I changed it into 'later this evening' so it will not make you confused about that part. I'm sorry for my mistake.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading this story and my other two stories which will be updated soon. I am trying my best to make my story really good than other stories that I did so it's taking a while for me to write. I have to rethink it over and over so I can create a great story for you guys.**

 **Enjoy reading this one and I hope you will like it just like the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own the story and the characters involved in this story. This is only for fun and entertainment.**

* * *

She played with her fingers and silently cursed herself while she watches the droplets of water soaking the seat of her boss' car. She knows he's not going to be happy about it after he drops her off. The way his knuckles grip the steering wheel already makes it obvious that he's not happy about it.

"Um, Mr. Hudson." She glances up from her lap. "I – I'm sorry about the upholstery. I don't mean to – "

"It's just water. It will dry up eventually." Mr. Hudson cuts her, sounding a bit stressed.

Rachel bends her head low and bites her lip. She knows he's mad but she would rather stay quiet before he starts getting angrier at her.

"Where do you live?" he ask her, not looking at her direction.

"In 4th street." Rachel answers. "It's only a few blocks from – "

"I know where it is, Ms. Berry." He snapped, making Rachel flinch and just turn her head to face the window.

Rachel heard him cursed under his breath but said nothing. She continues to stare outside as the rain kept on pouring down. The weather reminded her of him, always gloomy and dark.

"There's a bag at the back seat." He heard him say suddenly. "There's a towel in it." he says softly this time. It made her turn her head and look at him. He didn't stare back at her though. His face is still impassive as he drives.

She turned herself and tried her best to reach the bag at the back without creating any more harm on her boss' car. When she finally reached the bag, she looks for the zipper and opened it, looking for the towel he was talking about. When she found it, she pulled it out and closed the bag immediately and went to turn herself back.

"Strawberries." She heard Mr. Hudson mutter.

"What?" She turns to him and asked.

"Nothing." Her boss replied. She stared at him for awhile before hesitantly uses the towel he offered. She smells the towel a bit and realized that it smells like some expensive cologne, the one which Mr. Hudson is using. She smiles a bit but didn't let her boss see it so she covers her lips with the towel and continue to dry herself up.

Mr. Hudson, on the other hand, opens the heater of his car and cursed himself as he drives. He shouldn't have said anything when he smells his assistant's hair. He was surprised with himself actually. He remembered smelling that scent before but he didn't know when. It reminded him of when he was young as he joined Kurt watch his favorite animated movie. But he never realized that he would remember that day as he look at Ms. Berry.

He focuses himself back at driving and says to himself that he just need to drive his assistant to her home and finally be alone by himself as he makes his way back to Lima. Puck must have been so mad right now at him for being late. He can deal with him later. For now, all he needs to do is to shut his mouth and just do this ridiculous thing he actually wasn't expecting to be doing for anyone.

He glances at the seat she was sitting on and can't help but feel mad. He's been using this car for a long time now and he always make sure that it is always looks great. But seeing his assistant sitting there and messing up his vehicle is making him mad. The cost of hiring someone to do the cleaning for him isn't the problem. It's the part where he's been so careful to all of his things and he never thought it would be his car that will be messed up. If only it is just a shirt or a clothing item, he would just throw them away just like that. He sighed as he turns to 4th street.

He turns to her. "Where?"

"Um, just right there." she pointed. He maneuvered his vehicle and parked it to the side of a brick-walled apartment building.

Rachel turns to him, not knowing what to say. The rain keeps on pouring outside so she will need to run quickly and reach the front door of the building.

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson." She said to him, biting her lip when he turns his head to her. He doesn't say anything though. He just glances at her then turn his eyes outside then frowned.

She blinks at him then when she realized he's not going to say anything. She turns and holds the door handle.

"Wait a second," he stopped her. She turns her head to him. He reaches something inside the glove compartment and opens the door on his side. She stared at him as she opens the umbrella and got out of the car, only to walk towards the door on her side and opens it.

"Come on," he laid out his hand out for her. She looks at it for a moment before taking it as she exits his vehicle.

He put her hand on his arm and pulled her closer to his side as they take the front steps of the building. She bends her head low, getting red all of a sudden. She never has been this close to him before. She sighs in contentment, knowing that she is at least safe in his arms. And it really felt amazing how his hand wraps protectively at her.

When they reached the front door of the building, she reaches inside her bag, fishing out the keys to her apartment. Maybe it was because of the weather or Mr. Hudson is too close next to her that her hand won't stop shaking. She started to have some difficulty inserting the key to the hole, making her panic. Mr. Hudson is just right next to her, staring at her and it is making her quite scared.

She heard him take a deep breath. She closes her eyes, readying herself if Mr. Hudson will say anything, but her eyes immediately open when she felt his hands on hers. He guides her hand as she enters the key to the hole and opens it.

She muttered thanks to him before she opens the door and enters.

"I'll walk you to your door." She heard him say. She leads the way to her apartment and takes a deep breath, making sure that her hand will be steady enough to open her door.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she opens it with no difficulty and then turns to her boss as she opens the door to her apartment.

"Um, do you want to come in, Mr. Hudson? I can make you some tea or coffee?" she asks him politely.

Mr. Hudson tries to look inside her apartment but only saw a couple of things since Ms. Berry is holding the door and covering her apartment. He turns down to look at her and just shakes his head. If he will stay even for a while, he might miss his flight and that will only make his stupid ass brother to get more pissed at him. He has had enough of him already and he didn't to make any scene anymore in front of his parents when he arrived later at their house.

"Maybe next time," he said to him impassively.

"Okay. Thank you again Mr. Hudson, for driving me home. I really appreciate it." she smiles sincerely at him.

He nodded at her. "Goodbye, Ms. Berry."

"Goodbye, Mr. Hudson. Hope you have a safe flight." She said before Mr. Hudson turns and left.

Rachel shut the door and leans against it, closing her eyes as she let out a breath. For all the days she had been dreaming of to be with him just like that, she had never thought that it would more intense than she imagined. Given their relationship right now, she never actually thought that he would actually be a different guy than he is when they are at the office. At the office he was cold and rude and completely not the guy she was hoping for, but earlier it made her see him differently. It was like somehow, he made her dreams came true just being the guy he was earlier.

She pushes herself from the door and went to her closet. She changes her clothes to dry ones and immediately hang the wet ones to her bathroom. She then dries her hair using a towel and makes a cup of tea and went back to her bed. She takes something out under her bed and stares at it. A photograph she had been keeping since she was young. She smiles as she stares at it, being happy for a moment. Remembering the time she got that photo. She then lies down on her bed and stare at it for a moment before finally bringing it back under her pillow, where it has been for a long time now.

She stares at the ceiling, wondering when he will see him again. As of now, it's really hard to tell. But she's not giving up on it. She knows she will see him again. Maybe not every day but even if just for a short amount of time, she would be grateful for it.

And as she stares at her ceiling dreaming of a miracle, the guy who was just on her mind awhile ago is also having a hard time to get her off his mind, and beginning to get mad at it. Never in his life had his mind been filled up with images of a girl who is as annoying as his assistant. He hates her for invading his mind right now and he hates her for making him decide earlier if he should go back to her apartment, get inside and take her offer for a tea or a coffee.

He had been pacing for a minute or so outside her apartment, trying to decide if should go back and talk to her. But the sudden buzzed of his phone inside his pockets make him get out of the building feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.

And as he get inside his car and drove off, he can't forget her scent, as if his car had been sprayed with strawberries and vanilla that he started to smell them even after she's long gone. He can't help his mind thinking about her. The way her wet clothes stick to the curves of her body and how beautiful she looked even when – no, _especially_ when she's wet. His mind can't stop thinking how she would look like when she's wet and naked on his bed.

He gripped the steering wheel, trying to fight with himself to get her out of his mind. He shouldn't think about her that way. He knows that her assistant has good looks and great body but never did he look at her differently from the other ladies in his office. That's why he's been irritated not only to himself but also with her, because this is the first time he starts thinking that way about her and his pants is getting tighter every minute his mind go directly back to her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Rachel immediately got up from her bed and started her day with breakfast. Her phone went off the moment she sat down to her bed. She looks at the screen and sees her dad's name.

"Hey, daddy!" she greeted him.

"Hey, honey." She heard her father say, but something about his voice makes her worried all of a sudden.

"Dad, is everything okay?" she asked, putting her bowl of oats at the table in front of her.

"It's Kurt's mom, honey." She heard him sigh. "She's at hospital right now. She had a heart attack a few days ago." Her heart started to beat faster, already making her nervous.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" she worries her bottom lip as she waits for his father's answer.

"She's fine. She's back at their house resting now. I heard all the siblings are coming back home this weekend."

She let out a breath she doesn't know she's holding when her dad said that Carole's fine. Carole is one of the people that she really value in her life. She became her second mom, and sometimes her only mom. She's been at their house almost every day when she was young that she already considered her as part of the family. Of course she's happy because Carole is very nice and thoughtful to her and she never neglected her whenever she's at their house.

Her mom, on the other hand, never makes her feel that she loves her. That's why she had been so happy when she found someone who can love her just as much as she wants to be love by her real mother.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard her dad say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied immediately, taking her thoughts away from her mom for a moment. "Can you send them flowers for me? I can't come there right now and I need to at least send my regards to them."

"Yeah, sure, honey." He replied back.

"Okay, thanks dad. I gotta go though. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. Take care of yourself, alright?"

I nodded. "You too, dad. I love you! Bye!" She hangs up after her dad said her goodbyes and throws her phone next to her on the bed. She bites her finger, can't stop worrying about Carole. She just hopes that her condition remains well. She just can't lose another loved one in her life. It would definitely kill her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the new week comes, Rachel got to work earlier than last week. She promised herself that she will not get late and be scolded by her boss again. She doesn't know when he's coming back from Ohio but she might as well get started being as early as she's supposed to be. She sat down at her chair and arranges her table before finally starting her work. She had a lot of things to do besides taking phone calls from her boss and rescheduling a lot of appointments. She was just about to turn her computer on when her phone rang inside her bag. She took it out and find out it was her long time best friend, Kurt.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

"Hi, Rachel." She heard him say. His voice seems tired, like he's just trying to make his voice happier.

"I'm sorry I can't go back there right now. I really wish I could." She started biting her lip.

"It's fine, Rachel. I'm glad you didn't. I didn't want you to see what's happening here right now." He sighed.

"Is – everything okay?" she hesitated to ask.

"My insensitive brothers fought because of some stupid reason. I was just thankful that Blaine and Dad were here or there will a lot of damages in this house again." He irately said.

"How's Carole?" She asked, decided to just change the topic so Kurt won't be more pissed.

"She's fine, better than the other day."

"Good. I hope she fully recovers so we can just put this all behind us." She smiles even when Kurt couldn't see her. He's the only one that she can comfort right now.

"Thank you, for being there Rachel." He muttered after a long pause. "I don't even know why she even got it. She's always healthy. She's a nurse for damn's sakes. The only problem is that she can't stop thinking about her problems, especially with her sons. She always thinks that it's her fault. That she didn't do better raising us."

She was about to say something but decided against it. It would be better if she just didn't.

"And we all keep telling her that she doesn't need to worry because we're all okay. Not entirely cool with each other but okay."

"Maybe she's just worried about all of you, Kurt. Every mother would do that even when there's nothing to get worried about."

"Well, she worries too much." He sighed loudly. "I'm just glad that she's totally okay now or I would be throwing rage at everyone around here, especially my two stupid brothers."

She can't help but smile at his banter. "That what brothers do, Kurt."

I look up and see Ryder standing in front of my table, smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and gestured one with my finger.

"Yeah, they suck at being brothers."

"It's okay. At least you have your boyfriend to calm you down every once in a while." She said, holding out her hand when Ryder handed a folder to her. She opened it to check what it was but then a small paper fell out of it. She duck and takes the paper. It was a folded note. When she checks what it was, there is a one word written into it with a penmanship that belongs to a guy.

 **Lunch?**

She looked up and stared at Ryder who seems to be fidgeting in front of her table.

"Hey, uh, Kurt. Can I call you back? I'm at work and I really need to get back to it."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad we have the chance to talk again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know. I miss you. But I'm gonna get out of your hair now. Blaine just arrived. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I love you!"

"I love you, too! Bye!"

She hangs up her phone and put it on top of her table, finally facing the guy in front of her.

"That file is due today and it needed to be seen by Mr. Hudson." He said, pointing to the folder I was holding.

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure he receives it." I hold out the note. "What's this, then?"

"Oh, um, I was um, wondering if you're free for lunch today." He smiles nervously and put his hands on his pockets.

"Oh," she stares back at the note and think about it for a while. "I don't know what time I will be finish with my work. I don't know if I can even get lunch." She smiles apologetically to him.

"Oh, okay," he sighs and smiles back at me. "Next time, then?"

"Sure." I smiled up at him before he left her with a ton of work that she needed to do today.

And just like that, the day just went by and she never even realized that it's almost end of the day at the office. She didn't manage to get lunch even when she wanted. She's just thankful that Ryder drop by earlier and gave her a sandwich that he know she likes and a cup of her favorite red tea.

When she's done with her work for the day, she got up and collects her things, check if everything was in place before finally leaving her table and head towards the bank of elevators.

"Hey, Rachel!" she turns and found Ryder catching up to her.

"Hey, how's your day?" She asked him while they waited for the elevator.

"Tough, mostly." He sighed in resignation. "It always is when you have a boss like that." he added with a huff.

"You've been here for what, two years now? You should have been used to it by now. I know I do." She said back to him, nudging his shoulder with hers.

He laughs at that. "I am, don't worry."

The elevator dings and the two of them steps inside of it, the other people inside making spaces for them. The space is so limited that Ryder's minimal distance to Rachel becomes obvious to him. He can smell her hair and her perfume and he smiles at it. Rachel, being oblivious, just looks at him funnily when she caught him smiling.

When the elevator finally reaches the ground floor, everyone step out of it and walk their separate ways. Rachel and Ryder made their way out of the building, noticing the weather immediately as the rain pours down heavily outside. Rachel muttered a curse silently when she remembers that she doesn't have an umbrella with her. Her umbrella just got destroyed last week and she didn't have the time to buy another one.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Ryder said when he notices her looking problematic.

She turns her eyes to him. "Um, I don't want to be a bother, Ryder. And besides, it's not on your way so – " he cuts her off.

"It's fine, Rachel. I don't mind, and it's raining hard. I know you don't want to get sick." He insisted. He knows that she hates not going to work, that's why even if she's already late or sick, she always make sure that she goes to work every day.

Rachel hesitate a bit more but Ryder just chuckled and pulled her hand. "Come on, I won't take no for an answer, Rachel. You kind of owe me when you rejected my lunch offer earlier." He teased her, making her flushed but just nodded and followed him to his car.

He opened the door for her and let her get inside before going around and getting to his side of the car. He started his car and finally left the parking lot of the building.

The first few minutes of the drive are met with silence until Ryder speaks up.

"So, what made you decide to work at HEH? Surely it's not because of Mr. Hudson." He asked her, chuckling at the last part. But he didn't see Rachel flinching when he tries to joke on that part.

When Rachel didn't answer him, he turns his head for a minute to her. "It's okay if you don't want to answer that. I'm just trying to, you know, start a conversation."

"No, um, it's okay." She said immediately. "It's just - I don't really know how to answer that. I just graduated back then and I really wanted to find a job immediately so, I tried applying there when I heard that there's a position available." _And also because I know Mr. Hudson is working there._ Her face turned a bit red when she thought of that and look away to face the window to hide her face from Ryder. And also because she really wanted to be where he is working and just to look at him even from afar. She's just really grateful and extremely lucky when she found out that there was an available position on the company and it was his assistant position. She can't help but smile when she remembered how much she felt excited at that time.

She turned back to him. "How about you?"

"Well," he paused for a moment. "It's a dream of mine to work on a huge company like that ever since I was in high school. I wasn't born with a golden spoon in my mouth. My parents barely even got me and my siblings any food from day to day. The first time I got to New York was in high school when we got this trip and the first time I saw the building of HEH, I said to myself, 'I wanna be in there working.' So through perseverance and a lot of hard work, I got accepted and the rest is history." He smiled at her when he finished and Rachel can't help but feel a little sympathy for him.

It's not that she didn't experience his kind of life when she was young. She just knew what it really feels like to be in his position. She laid her hand on his at the accelerator, squeezing it a bit.

Ryder was surprised a little bit. He even looked down to see if Rachel is really holding his hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, making them both surprised but neither moved away. Rachel just smiled shyly at him while Ryder bites his lower lip and turns his attention back to the road.

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the front of the apartment building. Rachel squeezes his hand one last time before releasing it. He missed the touch already but he didn't do anything about it. He just takes his seatbelt off when she did and immediately took his umbrella and got out of the car.

Rachel was surprised by it that she just stares at him as he rounded the front of his car and opens the door on her side of the car. He laid out his hand for her which she gratefully took before going out of his car.

She experienced this before with Mr. Hudson but the feeling is different. With Ryder, she didn't get nervous or scared at all. The way he makes her feel comfortable around him makes her smile internally. He even waited for her patiently when she tried to find her keys inside her bag.

When they reached her apartment, she turns back to face him. "Thanks for the ride, Ryder. I really appreciate it."

"Glad I can help." He smiled back to her and handed his umbrella to her."Here, I think there's a big possibility that it might rain tomorrow and since you don't have one, you can have mine."

"Oh, no. I can't Ryder. If I take that, then you don't have anything to use once it rains tomorrow." She pushes his hand back.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got another one back home. Just take it, Rachel. I don't want you to get sick tomorrow if you get caught in the rain. And we both know you don't want that to happen as well." He insisted.

Rachel just sighed and shakes her head. "You need to stop being nice to me, you know."

He laughs a bit. "Sorry, I can't help." _Especially when you're looking at me like that._ He thought as he stares at her.

The two of them went silent for a while before Rachel decided to speak. "Thanks again, for the ride and for this." she said, lifting the umbrella he lent her.

He nodded at her, already walking backwards to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. Drive safe." She waves at him.

She was about to turn and open her apartment door when Ryder walk back and speaks. "Hey, um, Rachel?"

She turns back around. "Yeah?"

"Well, um, are you free for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Lunch good." She smiles.

"Great," he smiles back, sighing in relief. "Bye!"

She waves goodbye then finally enters her apartment. Ryder went back to his car, almost jumping with joy. He open his car door and left the building with a grin on his face, not seeing the oh-so familiar car driving slowly in front of the apartment building before he even maneuver his way back on the road. The car stops in front of the apartment for a bit before drifting away when Ryder's car is finally out of the sight.

* * *

 **A/N: I would really, really appreciate it if you would leave a review and tell me everything that you think about this. Thank you for reading and hope to see you on the next chapters. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys ! I decided to update this story, together with my other two stories, every end of the month. Hope you're happy with that.**

 **First of all, I would like to send my deepest gratitude to everyone who had given beautiful reviews on this one. You don't know how much that makes me happy. l love reading your reviews hahaha.**

 **To those who doesn't like the whole Rachel-Ryder storyline, don't worry. They won't last, I promise. Rachel just need someone to be there for her.**

 **shout out to GleekForever12345 ! Thank you for loving my stories and yes, I will be taking a break from writing here. I don't know if I'm going back or not. It depends if I still get inspired with creating stories. You're amazing !**

 **Enjoy reading !**

 **Disclaimer: I neither owned the plot nor the characters.**

* * *

She hurries her steps, maneuvering herself from the crowd in a very busy street of New York. She was late and although she had no idea if her boss is back today, she doesn't want to be caught late. She made a promise to him and he made sure that she will keep that promise no matter what.

She apologizes to everyone who she bumps into accidentally and tries not to stumble herself. She made it to the lobby just in time but she really needs to be on her seat at the same time. She just hopes that the elevator ride to there would be fast and no one will be going in and out of the elevator she will ride. But she knows that will be impossible.

"Hold the elevator!" she called out when she spotted an elevator about to close. She slips her hand between the two almost-closed doors and pushes it sideways to open.

She was glad that she manages to catch an elevator but her gladness was cut off shortly when she spotted who's inside the elevator. Her breath was caught when she stand frozen looking at her boss who seems to be in a really, really bad mood. It's like there's a dark aura surrounding him and he would burst with rage anytime soon.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" His angry voice makes her take a step back but immediately get inside when the door are about to close again.

"Um, g-good morning, Mr. Hudson," she stammers a bit, greeting him even when she wanted to do anything but that. All he did in return was narrowed his eyes to her, making her squirm in place.

She turns around from him and stands a few inches away from the doors. She was actually deciding earlier if she should just take the next elevator but she knew he would be more pissed if she does that. So she had no other choice but to get inside and wait for the elevator to get to their floor so she can finally breathe freely. And to her unluckiness, no one got inside the elevator. It's just her and her boss who she dares not to talk to at this point. Her breathing is heavy and the elevator feels like it was ascending slowly.

When the doors did open, she let out a breath of relief before stepping out of the elevator. Her boss passes her and makes his way to his office, ignoring everyone around him. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't know what to expect today and to be honest, she's terribly worried.

She makes her way to her table immediately and sat down to her chair, putting her things aside. She turns on her computer and gets ready to start her day. She was about to go inside his office to tell her boss his itinerary for the day when the intercom on her table beep. The direct line from her boss office. She gulps nervously before taking the receiver from its cradle to answer.

"Get me Mr. Flynn," Mr. Hudson said before hanging up. She blinks a few times, wondering if her friend is in trouble.

She gets to it immediately and dials Ryder's phone number. He picked up after two rings.

"Lynn," he answered.

"Mr. Hudson needs you in his office." she blurted out.

"Okay, I'll be there. Hi, Rachel!" he greeted her, a smile evident on his voice.

"Hi!" she greeted him back.

They said their goodbyes before Rachel finally hangs up. A few seconds later, Ryder is walking closer to her, coffee in hand and smiling.

"This is for you!" he handed out the coffee he was holding.

She raises her eyebrows. "Thanks, Ryder. You don't have to."

"I know." He paused for a moment. "Is he in a really, really bad mood?" he asked her, his smile fading.

"Yeah." is all she said before Ryder gave him one last smile before entering Mr. Hudson's office.

At first, she can hear nothing from inside, but after a few more moments, she can already hear Mr. Hudson loud angry voice. It made Rachel glance to his office, hoping that Ryder will be fine after.

After a few more minutes, Ryder step out of his office looking like he was about to throw something he sees.

"Hey," she stood up from her seat and turns to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he gave him a small smile. "It turns out the file I gave to him is still a garbage to him. I was up all night trying to do everything I could to make sure he will not send it back to me again." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry, Ryder." She said, touching his arm.

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyway." He smiles again at her. "Are we still up for lunch?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and smiles when his face changes completely from pissed to excited.

"Okay, then. See you later." He waves goodbye to her before going back to his workplace.

Her intercom beeped again and she immediately answered.

"Come to my office." Mr. Hudson said before hanging up. She panics a little, knowing that he would get angry at her this time.

She gets inside his office immediately and takes a step closer to his table. He was busy typing something on his computer. His brows furrowed and looked like he's still mad about something. Well, he is still not done chastising everyone who he knows who had done something he didn't like. And Rachel knows that she's one of those people.

He stops all of a sudden then turns his chair to face her.

"I don't trust anyone easily Miss Berry." He said with his voice serious and frightening. "Because I know no matter what they say, some of it is still full of shit."

She was taken aback when he glares at her. It's her first time hearing him curse and to know that it was because of her is terrifying.

He takes something out of his drawer and slams it on his table. "Do you mind explaining this to me?"

She takes cautious steps closer to his table and picks up the card on the table.

 _ **Get well soon**_

 _ **Love, Rachel Berry**_

It must have been the card that his dad sent with the flowers to Carole. She just doesn't understand what the problem with it is.

"Are you intrusive, Miss Berry? Do you enjoy minding anyone's personal lives?" he snapped at her.

"Mr. Hudson, I'm not, I just – "she tries to explain but she was cut off by his boss.

"How dare you? Huh? Who do you think you are to send this? Do you think after I gave you a ride home, we're friends now? Is that what you think? Huh?!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Mr. Hudson, it's not – "

"Now you're showing up to work late when you said to me you won't do it again." he laughs humorlessly. "I didn't think you're full of crap, Ms. Berry. I thought you're just," he trails off, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Rachel was left speechless. He just stares down at the card she was holding, tears already forming on her eyes.

She was stunned to say the least. She never knew that he would react like this. She never knew he would be like this.

After some few seconds, Mr. Hudson spoke again. "I think this isn't going to work anymore."

Her breath hitched. _Is he? Oh God, please don't._

"I can't work with you anymore. I don't think I can work with you anymore, Miss Berry."

She looks up slowly and stares at her boss as he stares back to her with no emotion at all.

"I'm giving your services to Mr. Evans. I already send him the memo and he already agreed to it."

She didn't speak. She just stares at him, her eyes starting to prickle down the tears.

"You may pack your things and go to the floor before this. His other assistants are waiting for you." He said before finally going back to his computer.

"That's all, Miss Berry." He said to her, glancing at her when she doesn't move from where she's standing.

She blinks a few times and wipes the tears from her face before finally turning and leaving Mr. Hudson's office.

She felt numb, as if she's just walking on auto-pilot. She immediately packs her things and takes a last glance to her boss office.

"Rachel?" Ryder catches her on her way to the elevators. "What's going on? What's all this?"

"I got fired, Ryder. I was transferred downstairs to Mr. Evans. Turns out, Mr. Hudson can't work with me anymore." she said to him, trying her best to smile but fails.

"What? I'll talk to him, Rachel. No matter what it is that you have done, I think he can still give you another chance." He turns to go straight to Mr. Hudson's office but Rachel holds his arm to stop him.

"Ryder, don't." She said, making him turn. "He has given me a lot of chances before, remember?" she chuckles sadly. "And don't worry, you can still see me. I'm just one floor down from you."

Ryder frowned. He can't just let her go like this. She was one of the reasons why he likes going to work and without seeing her every day is just going to make him miserable.

"It's fine, Ryder." She smiles sadly. "It's my fault and I understand why Mr. Hudson needs to do it."

"Well, I don't. Rachel, you're the only one who stayed with him for this long. I don't think anyone can replace you that easily."

She sighed. She stays this long because she's actually hoping that some miracle would happen and Mr. Hudson would not be like that anymore. She stays hoping that someday he will understand why she is there for him. Why she waited for him all along.

"We'll never know." She just shrugs. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he sighs. "I'll miss you here, you know."

"Me, too." She smiles one last time at him before entering the elevator. Ryder just stands there and stare at her until the doors closes. Rachel was left fighting herself not to cry. It's just one floor down and she can't let everyone see her in this state. She wipes her face and takes a few deep breaths, checking her reflection at the door of the elevator. She looked like a mess but it will do.

When the door finally opens, she was greeted by two petite ladies who seem to be expecting her. They smiled at her when she steps out of the elevator, the blonde with blue eyes and the same height as her hold out her hand first.

"Hi, you must be Rachel Berry. My name's Kitty Wilde. I'm one of Mr. Evans assistants here."

She blinks a few times before taking her hand to shake hands with her.

The other girl who is a brunette with dark brown eyes and taller than the two of them smiled at her and guides her as they walk inside the office. She opens the door for her and the three of them got inside, the two smiling at the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Marley Rose. And this is going to be your desk from now on." They stop at the dark brown mahogany table which is in between of two others.

"That is my desk and that one's Marley's." Kitty said. "And since we're three here, we are splitting up the jobs so it won't be hassle to the other one, okay?"

Rachel just nodded and put her bag at the top of her now table.

"I will be managing the calls and messages for Mr. Evans while you will be in charge with his schedules and meetings every day. Marley is her personal assistant so she's for Mr. Evans' personal problems, like, making coffee, picking up food, that kind of stuff. Still with us?" Kitty asked her when she's just staring at her talk. Of course she knows what she's talking about. The only thing she's felt different about is the two of them seems to like working with their boss. _Unlike hers. She didn't even last a month._

"That's the meeting room," Marley joins the conversation, pointing past her showing a room that she thinks like it can fit almost every employee in the whole floor. "That's where Mr. Evans right now, talking to some important people. He'll be out in a moment and he really likes to meet you." she smiles at her, as if to assure her.

"Okay," that's all she can say to them. They point other places on the floor as well, including the pantry, the restrooms, the accounting department, – which is huge since it's the CFO's building – and a lot more that they didn't have upstairs. When they're done with the tour, Kitty handed her a paper which shows the schedule of Mr. Evans for the day.

"This is your job from now on. Don't worry. We will help you out with this if the day becomes hectic or impossible to organize." She smiled at Rachel who smiled at her in return. Having coworkers like them will make Rachel get used to this drastic change quickly. She just hopes that her new boss wouldn't be as hard to her as the previous. She frowned at the thought. She had been dreaming to work with Mr. Hudson since she was in college and now all of it is sad memories.

"You okay?" Marley held her shoulder, staring at her with concern.

She looks at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I just – I have a lot of changes to get used to and it's kind of overwhelming."

She gave her an assuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will get used to it in no time. We're here if you need any help with something."

She nodded at her and then the two continue to teach Rachel what she will do as she works there.

The sudden opening of the meeting room's door made the three turn around and watch the four people exited the room. Rachel notices the blonde guy who is talking with three men in fancy suits. That must be her new boss Kitty and Marley is talking about. She studies her as he smiles and shakes hands with the three men. He looks very different than Mr. Hudson, specifically because he smiles a lot. She was so used to his previous boss's glum and cold looks every time he's around people that she is not used looking at her new boss smiling and exchanging pleasantries with others.

Mr. Evans walks the three men to the bank of elevators and said his goodbyes to them before they finally left the floor. She saw him let out a breath and put his hands on his hips before turning to the three of them and smiling.

Marley and Kitty smiles back at him as he walks towards them.

"Another job well done, sir." Kitty said to their boss.

"Thank you, Kitty. That must be the hardest meeting I had so far. I was actually scared back there that I won't get their yeses before the meeting ended."

"You always said that, Mr. Evans." Marley said this time.

And the three of them laugh, leaving Rachel confused and fascinated at the same time. Mr. Evans stops laughing but the smile on his lips never left when he spotted her just standing behind Marley and Kitty.

"Hi, you must be Miss Rachel Berry." He said to her. "Hudson said you will be transferred here today."

"Um," she gulps. "Yes sir. I'm very sorry. I know this is very sudden and – "she stops herself from rambling when Mr. Evans holds up his hand. She thought he would get mad at her or something but she was surprised when Mr. Evans just smiles at her and chuckles.

"You don't need to explain or apologize, Miss Berry." He gives his orders to Kitty and Marley before the two left them to comply and left them.

"Let's talk inside my office, okay?" he said to her.

She just nodded at him and follows him inside his office. She looks around his office. It's very spacious just like Mr. Hudson's office; with a two flat screen TV hanging at the right side of his office, a long brown mahogany table next to it with six chairs. At the left side is a floor to ceiling bookshelf with different books with a mini fridge next to it. Three big couches placed at the middle of the room forming a half square with a black coffee table in the middle. And finally, his table with a lot of files, a phone, and a high tech-looking clock and behind it is a floor to ceiling glass window where you can see the whole New York City skyline.

"Please, sit down." Mr. Evans said to him, gesturing to the white couch.

She raises her eyebrows, surprise at his order, but comply immediately. Mr. Evans takes two bottles of water from the fridge before sitting down across from her. He puts two black coasters at the table before finally placing the two bottles above each one.

"So," he leans back at the couch, resting his elbow at the backrest and crossed his legs. "Welcome to CFO department." He smiles at her.

She blinks a few times before smiling back. "Thank you, sir. I'm very grateful you accept me to be a part of your department."

"Can I ask you a question?" he tells her. He waited for her to agree before speaking again. "Why do you look tense every time? It's like someone's going to get mad at you if you say or do something they don't like."

She purses her lips and looks down. "I'm sorry, sir." She looks up again and said.

"It is okay, Miss Berry. I was just curious, that's all. And I think I know the reason why." He chuckles but not at her. As if all of a sudden he thinks of something amusing.

"Well, you don't have to be like that while you're here. No one is going to bite you here, Miss Berry. And forgive my best friend for giving you a hard time at work. He's just not that friendly to everyone." He smiles at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, not sure what he's talking about at the moment.

"Mr. Hudson," he added quickly. "I was talking about Mr. Hudson."

"Oh." She said. _So he actually has a friend_

"Yeah, shocking, right?" he said to her when he found her surprised at what he just said. "Well, Finn doesn't have much friends growing up – Mr. Hudson, for you. I was actually the one who he considers a friend at the moment. He has trust issues, you know. I was surprised actually why he transferred you here. I thought – " he stops himself and look at Rachel who seems to be very interested at what he's saying. "Enough about him. I think it's a big loss for him giving you up. I think you're going to be a good addition here. And I mean that."

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, Mr. Evans."

"So, Miss Berry … can I call you Rachel, instead? I don't like calling my assistants by their surnames. It sounds very formal."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Well, you can start Monday morning. And I'll let Kitty and Marley help you out for the mean time until you can work by yourself, and please, don't be nervous anymore, okay? You'll like it here better than my ass of a best friend upstairs." He laughs and stands up.

Rachel just bit back a smile and stands up as well.

"So, I'll see you next week Rachel." He smiles at her once again before offering his hand to her which she took quickly and shook.

"Okay, Mr. Evans. Thank you." she smiles at him before finally leaving his office. She says her goodbye to Marley and Kitty as well before taking her things with her and finally left the floor.

She sighed when the elevator finally closes. Never once in her life she thought that her life would turn like this. She was happy – well, sort of – with working with Mr. Hudson and she was very disappointed that he just fired him and make her transferred. At least she's happy that she didn't actually lost her job, but still, it would have been just fine if he just get mad at her once again. It is her fault after all. Maybe she's just not fit for the kind of assistant Mr. Hudson wants.

And as Rachel left the HEH building, the guy who is the reason why she got transferred seems to be having a hard time dealing with it as well. He had been looking at the document Abrams just sent to him and he can't seem to focus enough to understand it. He slams the file to his table and shut the folder, standing up from his chair and running a hand on his hair. Why can't he concentrate? And why does his assistant's face keeps on showing up in his mind? The way she choke back her tears as she stands in front of him while he announced to her that she was fired, well, getting transferred to another boss keeps popping back on his head. He shouldn't be feeling like that. He had done a lot of firings before and none of them even made him flinch when they started tearing up. So why is Miss Berry any different? Is it because he grown to like her even if she's tardy at work and clumsy? No, he knows it's not that. And besides, Miss Berry always makes him mad, especially when she's accepting anyone's invitation just to get home. He knows the two are friends but still, she can't be sure what that prick would do to her outside work.

 _Maybe you just want her for yourself._ He shakes the unnerving thought immediately. No, he can't like her that way. He knows he doesn't. And even if he does, his dad won't allow it. Not when he's strictly implementing the non-fraternization policy at the company. So if he likes to keep his job, he better keep it to himself. Even if he really wants to –

His phone buzzed at the top of his table. He picks it up and answered it.

"Hudson." He said.

"What the hell have you done with that girl, man?" Sam Evans said from the other line, his voice almost angry.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think that assistant of yours have suffered from a traumatic experience from working with you. She's always nervous and always rambles. She looks like she's scared to say or do anything at all."

He rolled his eyes. "She was always like that, Sam. Even before I interviewed her for the job, she had been like that so stop blaming this on me."

"Well, you could have at least been nice to him, Finn. No wonder your office feels like a graveyard when you're around. No one even wants to talk whenever you're there."

He notices that as well but he just doesn't care. Not at all. He likes working at a quiet place, so what? And his employees outside are just talking about every gossip they can talk about and he just doesn't want to hear any of that.

"I don't do nice, Sam. Hold up, why are we even talking about her anyway? She's just an employee. Nothing to get concerned about." He snapped.

He heard him tsked on the other line. "Well because I'm still surprised that you transferred him here. I thought you liked that girl. You said it yourself that she's better than the five assistants you have before her."

"I never said I like her. I just said she's better than the others." He sat back down to his chair, not sure where Sam is going with this.

"Yeah, you like her, man. And she's actually pretty hot. Even Marley and Kitty said it themselves and they're not lesbians." Sam said, chuckling.

"I don't care. And please, stop talking about how hot your assistants are." _Especially her._ He cursed himself when her mind started drifting back to the time where Rachel sat next to her at his car, dripping wet from the rain. He bit back a groan and adjusted himself through his pants.

"I can't help it. I don't even want to but you know me, man. And we both know you haven't got laid since – "

"Can we not talk about that anymore?" He cuts him. "And I don't want to talk about my sex life, okay?" He rolled his eyes again when he heard him laugh.

"Okay, sorry, man. Want to join me later? I'm hanging out at the bar later, going to find myself a new chic."

"I'll pass. Maybe next time."

"Okay, then. Gotta go."

Sam ended the call and Finn throws his phone back to his table. He faces his pile of work at the table again and tries better to focus.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel went back to COO's floor to collect her remaining things there. She expects that her once boss were already gone by now so she decided to just go and get her stuff. She notices a few things that aren't hers that are already placed at the table. She ignores the pang of sadness that is about to trigger again when she saw it and just collect her things as fast as she can.

She can't just stay at her apartment that day. She was glad that Mr. Evans allowed her to take the day off but once she got home, the time seems to be moving so slow that she did everything already; from cleaning her entire apartment to staring at the photograph she has been keeping. When she got upset even more she just places it back to her closet, putting it inside a box where she keeps everything that's important to her. She then remembered that she still has a lot of things left back to her table where she used to work so she got up from her bed, got dressed and went straight to the office.

She was nervous going back there, she doesn't know if Mr. Hudson already left for the day, as well as his new assistant. She frowned at the thought of seeing his new assistant. Of course she will feel envious knowing that she will see Mr. Hudson every day and get to be close to him. But she pities her also. She knows how Mr. Hudson is and she doesn't want the others to experience what she did before.

When she picked up the last thing she owns at that table, she immediately put it to her box of belongings and left the floor. She glances at Ryder's table and notices that it's empty. Ryder must have already gone home. He used to leave the office late and they always go down to the lobby together.

It started raining once she steps out the elevator when it reaches the ground floor. She has forgotten the umbrella Ryder lends to her back home because she thought it's not going to rain today. The day isn't just on her side today. She waits outside the building and look up the sky, wondering when the rain will stop. She has no other choice now but to wait until the rain stop and just by looking at it, it doesn't look like it would stop soon.

She battles with herself if she should just walk through the rain but she knows she can't since she's carrying all her stuff. She sighed in defeat and just waits for the rain to stop as she stands outside the building.

Mr. Hudson on the other hand was driving himself home. He just got back from the gym close to his office to lose some stress he had from working too hard and thinking of a particular girl that he just can't get rid of his mind. He wasn't like this before. He used to meet a lot of ladies before but never got they stuck inside his mind. It's made him pissed and distracted. He had a lot of things on his plate right now and he can't get distracted. His new assistant isn't helping him either. He snapped at her a few times earlier; already know that she will not last there being like that. His last assistant is better. And he's annoyed that he likes his last assistant better. _Because I shouldn't._

He turns left, passing the HEH building and noticed a familiar girl standing outside the building, holding a box and staring up at the sky. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowns. Doesn't she have an umbrella? Is umbrella too expensive that she can't buy herself one? He slows down his driving when he passes the front of the building. He was about to speed off, but he doesn't know what made him do it. Even he is pissed with himself. He pulls over in front of the building and took an umbrella out before getting out of his car.

She widens her eyes when she spotted him walking towards her with an umbrella. He looked pissed, that's the first thing she noticed and the first thing she thinks of doing is to run and hide. She takes a step back when he stops in front of her, glaring at her.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."

She blinks a few times, not knowing if she should obey him or get inside the building.

When she still doesn't move, he tore his eyes from her and muttered a curse. "Can you just come with me? The rain is not going to stop anytime soon and you're standing there like you have been kicked out of your house, carrying this box of yours."

He muttered another curse when she saw the pain crosses her eyes from what he said. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, he takes the box from her hands and carries it.

"Just come with me, okay?" he said to him, his voice gentler. He offers her his arm and she takes it shyly before the two go back to his car. He let her get inside first, then put the box at the back before going back to his seat. He throws the umbrella at the back and maneuvers his car back to the road, ignoring Miss Berry next to him.

The both of them became silent. Rachel looks out of the window, not sure if she's going to be happy that she sees Mr. Hudson again after he fired her. Finn focuses himself on driving; gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turns white. He doesn't know what to say to be honest. It's not likes she's still working for him. He just fired her for god's sakes. The way she's preventing herself from looking at him does something to him. _Is she mad?_ _Of course, she's mad, you sick fuck. Who would be happy to see the person who fires them just a few hours ago?_

He cursed himself and glances at her. Her head is still facing away from him and he doesn't know if he should do or say something. Anything that would make her looks at him. Because he admits to himself, what he did to her is awful. She had been good at her job and even though she's always late, she had been finishing all of her work for the day even if she needed to stay late for it. She even made him coffee even if he doesn't want it. Truth to be told, he is feeling a bit guilty about it. He didn't feel any of this to the others.

He takes a deep breath and notices that her hair smells strawberries again. Just like the last time he took her home.

"Um," he began, making her turn her head a bit but still not facing him. He honestly doesn't know what to say but he needs to at least say something. "How's your first day?"

She turns her head to the front and looks down to her lap. "Mr. Evans makes me take the day off." She heard her say, her voice tinge with something. Sadness, maybe.

He raises his eyebrows. He wonders what made Sam do it. Just like him, he wants everybody to take their jobs seriously. The only difference is that he does it with a smile on his face and to him, that's not going to work.

Neither of them says anything after that. He pulls over to the front of her apartment building when they reached it. He kills off the engine, takes the umbrella at the back before going out of his car. He goes to the back of the car to get her things before going to her side and opening her door.

Rachel got out without a word, still avoiding his eyes. He follows her to the front steps, waiting for her to open the front door. Unlike this time, she gets to open it faster before the two of them steps inside. He closes his umbrella and follows her to her apartment which is just three doors away from the front door. She leads them to her apartment, opens her door and finally turns to him this time.

He doesn't know what she's thinking when she looks at him. Her eyes are emotionless unlike before. She stares up at him like he's a stranger to her, and frankly, he doesn't like it.

"Thank you for the ride home, Mr. Hudson." She said to him, her tone clipped. She takes the box from him and was about to close the door when he blocks it with his shoe, which is now, has this dent on the side. He held his annoyance to himself as he removes his shoe from the door and looks at her.

Her eyebrows rose, looking up at him. She waited for him to say something but all he does is stare at her, mouth agape.

He thinks of something to say for a moment but got nothing. He just wants to apologize to her, even if he thinks there's nothing to apologize for.

When she heard nothing from him, she tries closing it again but his hand stops blocks it this time.

"Wait," he said quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson?" she looks at him, waiting. And he knows she's pissed at him.

"Um, is the offer still stands?" he asked her and all she do is looks at him, confused. "I mean, I would like to come in and take that coffee you offered before." He added quickly.

She frowns and stares at him. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Why?"

He looks at her, not knowing what to say. _Why do I even want to come in? I should just leave her and I can never see her again._

She slowly pushes her door close once again, making him panic and push the door back gently. "Because … you were right." He said to her.

"About what?"

He hesitated for a moment but if he doesn't speak again she might close the door at his face. "Mr. Hudson is an ass." He said to her, making her eyebrows rise in surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading !**

 **Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated and for that, I apologize. I've been very busy moping about my life, feeling a little depress about everything that I didn't have the time to update my stories.**

 **The good news is that I've finally found a new beta who helped me a lot on this chapter. So thank you khazrn43 for this chapter.**

 **The bad news is that I haven't finished the next chapter for my other stories (The Five Aces & Fated To Be Yours) so for those who reads them, I am truly sorry.**

 **Thank you for still supporting my stories and I promise to finish all of it before I finally leave this site. It may take long but I promise I won't leave you hanging.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I neither owned the story and the characters. This is only for entertainment.**

* * *

Finn looked around her apartment while he sat on the small sofa. He thinks it is the only thing he can sit on that won't break. It had been a relief that she lets him inside after staring at him with a shocked expression at what he just said to her. It was true after all, he is an ass.

He can't hide his distastefulness as he studies her apartment. The size of it is much smaller than his living room. The fridge, she owns, has rust everywhere. He wonders if it even works, but then Miss Berry opens it and he finds out that it does, taking him by surprise. The only redeeming quality of this is it smells like and has her in it. It really is the only thing keeping Finn there for a while.

He looks at her as she prepares the coffee, her back facing him. He doesn't have any idea why she stays in a place like this. He knows there are better places than this and he also knows that the company pays enough for her to have a nicer apartment.

She turns around and catches him studying her. He tears his eyes away as she approaches him. She puts the cups down on a fold-up table. She then takes a stool that he didn't notice before and sat across from him.

The two falls into silence, Rachel is nursing her cup of coffee while Mr. Hudson still looks around her apartment. His gaze lands on a picture frame on top of her small TV. She is smiling as her arms encircle around a man who is obviously her father. He looks for more photos throughout her place but finds none. Maybe she keeps the others in an album. He stares at the only door inside her apartment. He knows it can't be a bedroom so it must be the bathroom. He frowns and then looks back to her to speak.

"Where do you sleep?" He asked suddenly.

She looks up from her cup and points to where he is sitting. "It's a pull out bed." She answers.

He looks down and studies the sofa. It doesn't look comfortable like his bed. It looks old and he can hear it squeak every time he moves.

"Why are you staying in a place like this?" He asked, his index finger circling as he points out her apartment.

"Well," she puts down her cup and put her hands on her lap. "It's cheaper than the others and closer to work." She shrugs.

"You can do better." He stated. "There are better places to live in than this _thing_."

She tears her eyes from him and bites her lip. He mentally cursed himself again. He just can't stop from saying hurtful words. That's why he had been called an ass by others.

"I like living here. It doesn't make me feel alone, even if I'm living by myself. A bigger place doesn't make sense for me."

He stares at her and just nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. He didn't know why he refuses to take the coffee she made for him before. It is actually great, better than what his new assistant gave to him earlier at work.

He sighed and put his cup down. There is a big elephant in the room that neither of them has acknowledged. He knows he's the one that has to address it. He practically invited himself into her apartment, so he can talk about it with her, even if it makes him more of an ass than he is right now. Well, at least he knows it and can admit it, now, if only to himself.

"Miss Berry," he began, making her look up once again. "Look, I know what happened earlier had been unexpected and surprising. The situation between us wasn't going to work anymore and I know the solution I provided was harsh, you may even find it cruel. I understand if you do. You should be happy about it though. Mr. Evans is a better boss than me."

"I'm not." She muttered, making him raise his eyebrows. "Yeah, Mr. Evans has been kind to me and all, but," she trailed off, bending her head low.

He waited for her to continue, but when he realized that she was not going to say anything else, he prodded her. "But what?"

She licked her lips, making him look down to her lips and shift in his seat. Who knew that she has this effect on him? Even he's surprised about it. "I much prefer working with you, Mr. Hudson." She looks at him and smiled a bit.

He was taken aback from what she stated, but said nothing. He looks down to his coffee and checks his watch. He should probably go. It's almost dinner time and he doesn't want to intrude anymore. He takes one last sip from his cup and was about to stand, but something crossed his mind.

"What will you be eating tonight?" He asked her.

She blinks a few times, startled by his question, before answering. "I have vegetables, and I can open a can of soup."

"Are you saving up or something?" He asked her, almost pissed. How can she live like this? What happens to her salary? This place cannot be that expensive?

"No, I've been paying a lot of bills, school loans."

"Bills? This place cannot be expensive." He snapped.

She ducked her head and blushed deeply, already blinking back tears.

He sighed and closes his eyes for a moment. He really needs to filter to his thoughts before speaking. He doesn't know why he feels like this about her living situation. But still, he shouldn't treat her like she's homeless or something. His mother did not raise him to be judgmental.

He muttered a curse. "I'm sorry." He said softly to her. "I just – I don't know what came over me." He ran his hands down his face and sighed.

She raises her head and smiled shakily. "I understand." She said her voice surprisingly forgiving.

"I'd better go." He stood up from his seat.

"I'll walk you out." She stands as well, collecting their cups and bringing them to the sink.

She takes his umbrella, leads him to her door and opens it for him. She looks at him, waiting for him to leave. She was mortified showing him her apartment. Of course she knows it is nothing for him. She knows his place is much better looking than her apartment. But it is home to her. She knows it is not what he would live in, and okay maybe it's one step above being homeless. She feels humiliated, but she knows it's true. Nothing is too good for Mr. Hudson.

He stares at her and closes his eyes and muttered something before turning to leave. She sighed and just closes the door behind him.

She was folding the table when she heard a knock from at her door. She knows who it is but she doesn't know if she should answer it. She already had enough of his bitter remarks from him and she doesn't need any more of it. But the knocking still continues until she had no choice but to just answer it. She's still her boss after all.

She opens her front door a bit, revealing a somewhat frustrated Mr. Hudson.

She blinked back to him, surprised. She looked hurt and he knows he was the cause of it.

He clears his throat. "Dress up. I'm taking you to dinner." He orders her, making her furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Hudson." She rolled her eyes at him, trying to close the door in his face.

"Wait," he blocks it with his hand. "I… I was just thinking that, not that I'm making any assumption or anything, but… I think that you should have at least a proper meal." He smiled apologetically at her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Why?" he mimics her question.

"Why should I have dinner with you?" she asked him.

He looks at her, not knowing how to answer her. He actually just wants to apologize to her for he treated her, at his office and in her own apartment.

She cocks her head to the side, waiting for him to answer.

"Because," he stops, and rethinks what he's about to say.

She slowly began to close the door once again, making him panic and put his expensive shoes to block the door.

"Because I owe you," he said. "I owe you an apology. For everything I've done." He sighed in relief when he finally let it out and Miss Berry opens the door a bit wider this time.

"You don't have to apologize, Mr. Hudson. I deserve it." She retorted.

"Not everything, Miss Berry."

She leans her head on the doorjamb and thinks about it for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay, I'll be out in five minutes." She smiles at him, much better this time and he can't help but feel happy about it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He paced in circles outside her apartment, mentally kicking and cursing himself for all the horrible things he has done to her today. He shouldn't be here in the first place. He shouldn't have invited himself inside her apartment. He shouldn't have accepted her coffee. And he shouldn't have invited her for dinner. He shouldn't have even talked to her and apologize to her. And he for sure shouldn't be liking her or her coffee. Why the fuck is he, standing outside her apartment waiting for her to come out so they can go to dinner? The answer is easy, he is a fucking bastard who doesn't understand that you shouldn't mix business with pleasure. He doesn't like her like that, right? No he doesn't he can't.

 _You're convincing no one, you prick._ Finn thought to himself.

He rubs his temples, as if that would make his thoughts go away and clear the confusion in his head about what he is feeling for the small brunette. He can't back out now, even if he wants to, and it's the right thing to do. He can't let Miss Berry get hurt again. He doesn't want to see her like that. And so, he waits. He looks at his watched holding his breath at the five minute mark waiting for her to appear.

A few seconds after the allotted time, she emerges from her apartment; all he could do is stare at her. He hadn't noticed this before or maybe because he just didn't bother, but she is, without a doubt, a beautiful lady. She's wearing a white dress with a low neckline. It shows her sexy curves and her five-inch heels complete her outfit. She looks ravishing, that's what he thought. And he can't help but cover the lower part of his body with his coat, just so she wouldn't notice anything poking out of his pants.

Rachel seems to be oblivious of all of it, because she was staring at the dress she's wearing and wondering if it was good enough for him and he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with her.

"Um, this is the finest thing that I have in my closet." She looks up to him finally and notices him staring at her from head to toe then back again. She blushes and bites her lip, making Mr. Hudson blink a few times landing his gaze at her eyes.

He swallowed loudly before clearing his throat. She had her hair up and he couldn't help but admire her neck. Her skin looks really soft and if he could only – he shakes his head. He shouldn't think of her like that. His thoughts are frustrating him, he hoping she doesn't notice and get the wrong idea that his frustration is with her. He is frustrated with himself because he likes her looks more than he wants. She wore a small amount of makeup giving her cheeks some color and he likes it, quite a bit actually.

She puts on her overcoat and immediately locked her apartment. Mr. Hudson let her lead the way following her silently through the hall. Once outside, he opens his umbrella and stood awkwardly next to her. He looks at her and licks his bottom lip before speaking as Rachel stares up at him with puzzlement.

"It would be easier for me to cover us both if you took my arm." He offers the crook of his arm, holding the umbrella up. "That is, if it's okay with you." he quickly added.

Rachel looks at him with a soft expression before taking his arm. They walk silently to his car; he lets her get in first before rounding his car to get into the driver's seat.

The drive to his chosen restaurant was fast and neither of them even felt the silence between them, both them occupied with the thoughts of the day.

Once they arrived, he takes his tie off and put it in the glove compartment. Rachel is assaulted with his smell as he does that, noting the expensiveness of the cologne. She smiles at her wickedness and ducked her head to hide it. Mr. Hudson opens his buttons, making Rachel see his broad chest.

Rachel is extremely attracted to Mr. Hudson. She knew that ever since she laid eyes on him. And she knew underneath all his clothes, he'd be attractive as well. Trying not to think about what he would look like naked, she shakes her thoughts and regains some composure.

Mr. Hudson looks at her for a moment, smelling the scent he had grown fond of during her time working for him. Something tells him he knows the scent, but he cannot remember from where.

"You smell like strawberries," he muttered to her. Rachel's eyes widen, somewhat surprise at what he said.

 _Is it possible_ _that he may remember_ _?_ She asked herself.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, trying to remember where he smelled it first, but unfortunately, nothing comes to mind, to his dismay.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just smell that every time whenever you're around." He gives her a tiny smile.

He got out of his car and gave the key to the valet before opening the door for her. She takes his offered hand and got out of the car, following him inside.

Rachel's face turned a bit red as she touched his hand. Mr. Hudson seems oblivious to it, only he's too busy wondering why Rachel's hands felt familiar to him. Every time she touches him, it makes him think that somehow he knew that touch very well. He decides to shrug it off for the sake of their dinner.

The maître d' greeted them warmly before escorting them to their table. Rachel looks around for a moment, noticing how everything inside looks expensive. She's never been to a place like this before and she might look ignorant about it, but she can't help but admire how this place looks. This kind of place is where you take your important person in life. But in her case, it is the place where Mr. Hudson brings someone whom he owed.

The maître d' left them once he handed out the menus. He came back a few minutes later to offer them a bottle of red wine. The maître d' looks at Rachel expectantly, as if he is waiting for her to agree on his chosen wine bottle.

"Um, I think it would be best to ask Mr. Hudson about that." she said sheepishly. The maître d', whose name is Felix, smiles at him before turning to Mr. Hudson.

Watching the exchange between Rachel and the maître d', Mr. Hudson was not enjoying it, not one bit.

He just nodded at Felix when he shows him the bottle of wine before looking back to Rachel. She's busy scanning the menu as Felix pours the wine before finally leaving.

"Choose whatever you want, Miss Berry, just not vegetables again, or soup." He said to her as she started studying the menu, worrying her bottom lip as she does.

"I don't know what to choose actually."

"Well, is it okay then if I choose for you?"

She smiles at him and then nodded before closing the menu. She turns her attention to the glass of wine closest to her. She takes it and takes a small sip, closing her eyes as she allows the taste of the wine fills her mouth before finally swallowing. She opens her eyes and finds Mr. Hudson studying her. She then smiles shyly at him before returning the glass to the table. Mr. Hudson stared at her with an amused expression. He never would have believed a glass of wine would please Rachel as much as it appears to have. He thinks he could have brought a bottle of wine to her apartment as an apology, but if he did that they would not be sitting here with her now.

He ordered their meals, making it sure that is plenty enough for her to eat and have some to take home. He just doesn't like knowing she doesn't eat when she's home alone and that she doesn't have enough food in her refrigerator. The thought that she can't afford it really upset him and he has no idea why. If it were up to him, he would have ordered her something that would last a year, just so he knows she would be eating to sustain herself.

She thanked him dinner, albeit begrudgingly. She doesn't like for people to spend money on her. She wants to be self-sufficient, depending on herself only. Kurt tried to give her money once but she refused to accept it. Kurt persuaded her eventually. He told her it was a friend helping a friend, and if she wanted she could repay him when she was able. She is glad that she has Kurt and is well aware she'd be lost without him and his boyfriend.

She stares at Mr. Hudson when Felix left, hesitating to ask him something. Mr. Hudson seems to notice her and asks her what it is.

"I was just wondering why you don't call me by my first name, although I've already given you permission. Mr. Evans does it and I just thought maybe you should too, since I'm not working for you anymore." she said, a bit nervous.

Mr. Hudson just looks at her, but in the end, nodded. "If you insist, Miss – um, Rachel."

It made Rachel smile for a bit, which makes Mr. Hudson confused. Had he known calling her Rachel would easily please her he would have done it well before now.

Their food came and they both started eating, Mr. Hudson glances at her once in a while checking if she's eating properly. He finishes his first then notices Rachel put her cutlery down and drinks her wine.

He was satisfied not with only his food, but that Rachel ate everything on her plate. A few seconds pass, when the dessert was served to them. Rachel didn't expect it, but still thanked him, which makes him smile shyly.

 _She seems to be fond of chocolate_ , he thought. She stares at the cup of chocolate almond ice cream like it was the best thing she's ever saw.

He watches her, almost out of breath, as she closes her eyes savoring the taste in her mouth. Her tongue licks her bottom lip, moaning in delight. She opens her eyes and smiles to herself as she takes another spoonful of the sweet dessert.

Meanwhile, Mr. Hudson's breathing becomes rapid as he stares at her. He shifts in his chair, adjusting himself. Rachel eating dessert is the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He already thought she was the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. Now he knows that she is the most gorgeous he's seen in his entire life. She is like a goddess sent from the heavens to make every man in the world bow down to her beauty and grace. She is exquisite and he is lucky she let him be in her presence

He adjusted himself a couple times until Rachel is finished eating her ice cream. He didn't even get to eat his dessert. He was more satisfied looking at Rachel eat hers. Rachel looked at his dessert and frowns.

"You're not going to eat that?" She asked him.

"No," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm not fond of desserts."

"Oh." She said, but smiles quickly. "It was a delicious dessert." She tries to convince him.

All he did was nod. "It really looks like it is, Rachel." He said to her, glancing at her empty cup.

She blushes and bites her lip. _Maybe I can offer_ _her_ _mine so I can see her_ _eat_ _once again?_

He finishes his wine and wipes his lips with the napkin. He finds her admiring the little fishes inside the aquarium closed to them. She smiles and starts humming a song that he knew he heard before. Then he remembered it was the in the film that Kurt used to watch when they were kids. The Little Mermaid. He smiles at the thought. She and Kurt have the same interest after all.

"Kissed the Girl?" he asked her, making her turn to him. "I didn't know you like Little Mermaid." He turns her head to look at what she's looking. Turning his head back, he catches her looking at him with wide eyes and her beautiful full soft lips open.

He was confused at her reaction. It's not like he caught her watching porn, they were just fish. Then his mind wandered to the various positions he'd like to take her in and various places he'd like to be pounding her at. His face turns red immediately at the thought.

 _You are really a sick fuck,_ he thinks _._

"I- I watched it a few times when I was a kid. It wasn't my favorite film until a few years ago." She looks anywhere but him as she told him her story.

"What change?" he asked her.

"Well, um, a friend reintroduced it to me." She smiles sadly, her voice became hurt. He decided to change the conversation.

"I think Sam likes you as his new assistant." He said to her.

"He seems nice. I was actually surprised when I got there. Everything felt different. It's like I can breathe properly and – "she stops herself, realizing that she was speaking to Mr. Hudson, her previous boss.

She stared at him and found him just staring at her, but his expression gone cold. She muttered an apology and then looked down at her lap, silently cursing herself for being insensitive.

Felix came back, as if on cue, and asks them if they want anything more to add. Finn refused, and then asks for the bill. Felix just nodded, and then returned with the bill. When everything was settled, Finn stood up from his seat fixing his coat. Felix thanked the two of them for coming and hope that they come again next time.

Finn glared at him. "That can't happen," he then turns on his heels and left, leaving Felix and Rachel stunned at the sudden reaction.

He knows he shouldn't get mad at what she said. Everything she said was true. He didn't like the way she spoke of Sam. She already said she preferred to work for him. Now she's here saying that she can breathe in Sam's office. It's not like Sam is some great boss that gives his assistants some great prize. It really irritates him and he does not understand why. He chose to send her to work for Sam, what is his problem.

He waited for her in his car. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed in frustration. He shouldn't even feel this way. She's his employee, that's it. Nothing more. He has felt emotions she shouldn't make him feel today and it's pissing him off at himself and with her.

Rachel got inside without a word and waited until Mr. Hudson drove off. The silence that overtook the car was anything but comfortable. She knew how angry he is at her at her insensitivity earlier and she thinks she has only given Mr. Hudson a lot more reasons to hate her.

She turned her head to him a few times but dared not speak. Mr. Hudson glance back at her causing her to take a deep breath before finally turning to him once again to speak.

"Mr. Hudson?" she said, cautiously. When she didn't get any response from him, she continued. "I just – I wanted to apologize about earlier. I never intended to offend you in any way. And I was just trying to – "

"It's fine, Miss Berry. You don't need to apologize about it. I'm delighted to hear that you're happy to be there." he cuts her off, his eyes still focus in front.

Rachel noticed that they were back to Miss Berry once again, but she didn't say a word about it. She just turns her head back in front and sighs a bit in relief. _At least he's not mad at me._

He pulled over outside the apartment building a few minutes later. Rachel takes her seatbelt off and turn to him.

"Thank you for the evening, Mr. Hudson. I really enjoyed it." she smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome, Miss Berry. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier. I don't know what came over me. What do you say we just get past all of that and move forward?" he suggested. Of course he knows what came over him; he just doesn't want to acknowledge it, ever.

Rachel gave him a tight smile and nodded. She said her goodbyes to him before finally getting out of his car, waiting for him to drive off until she finally got inside.

She removed her coat and lazily drags herself to her bed then groaned to her pillow. She doesn't like how their evening turned out into and she knows she's not the only one. Everything was going smoothly until she had to open her mouth and started saying things without thinking. She had been selfish and wasn't really thinking what he would think about what she said. She's just lucky that Mr. Hudson was not in a bad mood and quickly forgave her. But still, the night would have been perfect if she didn't ruin it with her word vomit.

She got up and went to her dresser, taking the photograph she put there before going back to her bed. She stared at it once again and sighed. If only she could tell him everything, then she wouldn't be acting stupid every time she hears something that makes her hope that he remembers. Remembers the time they first met on the balcony that one magical night. She caresses the picture once again before putting it under her pillow, wishing that one day he would finally remember. Remember her as the girl who had her first kiss stolen by him. The girl who he made feel special that one moment in time.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about this one. Thank you once again for the support and hope to see your names on the reviews :)**

 **Next chapter will be the revelation you are waiting for. Find out what really happen between the two of them a few years ago and why Finn doesn't remember her at all. I think there is a bit of clue there.**

 **Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you !**

 **Please review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Halo ! (minions voice XD) I'm here with the new chapter. Yay !**

 **So this is the chapter I think you've all been waiting for. This chapter includes the time how Finchel met each other for the very first time. I think some of your questions will be answered here. I really hope it will.**

 **thanks for the amazing beta and apologies for giving you a hard time editing this one; v^^**

 **Okay, enough of me. I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you will finally know the reason towards everything. And I'm very sorry in advance if you don't like some parts in here. You will know what that is when you read it. :D**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the concept and characters of the story. I may have edited some parts but still. This is only for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 _The booming sound of music is the first thing Rachel notices when she arrived at Kurt's house. It is Kurt's birthday and he invited Rachel along with his other friends to come. She had been hesitant because she only knows a few of his friends. She doesn't go to the same school with Kurt. He goes to a private school while Rachel goes to public. She decided to come because her mother is drunk once again and had started crying and yelling._

 _Rachel had been close to Kurt ever since they were kids. She used to go to his house every time her mother came home drunk and treated her like a stranger. She and Kurt would play until it is time for her to go home for the day. She saw some of Kurt's family and they all treated her kindly. Noah, or Puck as he would like to be called, is the oldest of the Hudson-Hummel family. Kurt told her that he was adopted by his parents before they were even born. He was always kind to Rachel and treated her like how he treated Kurt. His other brother, Carole's son from her first marriage was seldom around the house. Kurt said that he went to school far away, so he's always not around. She never saw him, all she knows about him is that he and Noah didn't like each other very much._

 _She took a deep breath before she knocked on the front door. She heard a lot of talking and movements inside. Maybe she had been wrong to come, she thought to herself, but before she could turn to leave the door swung open revealing Kurt with a smile on his face._

" _Rachel!" he exclaimed. He came to her immediately wrapping her up in a hug. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _She smiled a bit. "Sorry, I was just – "_

 _Kurt pulled her inside shutting the door behind them. "It's okay. I'm just glad you came. I have a lot of friends to introduce you to." Kurt said excitedly dragging her with him walking closer to his friends._

" _Um, Kurt. I don't – "_

" _Rachel, you remember Blaine, right?" Kurt lets go of her hand putting it to his boyfriend's waist._

" _Yeah, of course. Hi, Blaine." She smiled at him._

 _Blaine smiled and waved. "Hey, Rachel."_

 _Getting more excited as he continued to introduce her to his other friends he dragged her around telling them she was his best friend. She smiled as she greeted everyone. Never actually meeting anyone beside Blaine and Tina, she was a bit shy with the attentions she was receiving; very happy Kurt hadn't left her alone. She was enjoying herself and was glad she wasn't left on the sofa alone while they enjoyed the party without her. It was then she was glad she came._

 _Kurt however eventually had to leave her, albeit reluctantly, to attend more of his guest. She promised that she understood and she would be fine._

 _She was looking around as she stood alone on the stairs. Everyone seemed to not notice her, she was happy no one was judging her. She was happy and was having a good time, but she decided to go upstairs. She slowly made her way up to the empty and quiet second floor. She'd explain to Kurt she had been feeling a bit overwhelmed and need a minute, if he came looking for her._

 _It was dark when she reached the second floor. Good thing she had been at his house many times and could find her way in the dark. She and Kurt used to play at his room when they were kids. Kurt's parents were always glad to have her and they even had many sleepovers. They treated her as their own and she treated them as her second family. She didn't have a family like them, complete and happy. She was envious about it at first because she wanted to have that kind of family. Just knowing that they treated her like their own daughter made her extremely happy in her otherwise unhappy life. Kurt of course was happy because he didn't have sisters to play with and his brothers were so much too older than him. She was the perfect playmate and pseudo sister._

 _She made her way to the balcony stopping short when she noticed someone standing there. She was startled because she thought all of Kurt's friends were downstairs._

" _Oh, um, sorry, I'm just gonna – "she immediately turned to leave until he spoke making her stop._

" _No, it's okay." The other person said to her. "It's not my house. Not anymore, I guess."_

 _She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back. She stared at him for a minute and realized that it was Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. She had seen him in one of the photos in Kurt's room. He was young back then, but she could recognize him even if he had scruff on his face now. He's wearing a white v-neck shirt and dark jeans. His black converse was a little worn-out and dirty but it didn't make his look any less appealing. In fact, he looked just as handsome as she thought when she first saw his photo._

 _She closed the door gently behind her going to the railing beside him. He didn't' speak to her making her a little uncomfortable. She noticed all the crumpled beer cans littering the floor. Noticing the few opened cans in the cooler on the table, she rakes her eyes down below the window seeing his leather jacket hanging on the chair. It made her wonder why he was sitting alone on the balcony clearly drinking away something. She brings her attention back to him, leaning on the railing staring into the nothingness of the night. Beer in one hand, looking dejected, subdued and deep in thought._

 _Finn finished his beer, crumpled the can and was about to throw it on the floor until he noticed her. He almost forgot the brunette was standing there. He looked down at the destroyed can, then at the floor, then finally back to her before deciding to drop it on the balcony. He walks over to the table, taking a seat in the chair, chugging the beer he just opened._

 _Rachel just watched him, not knowing what to do. She only wanted a little time alone and yet her she was in an uncomfortable situation, sharing the balcony with Kurt's never before seen stepbrother._

" _Do you want some?" Finn offered her, handing her a can._

" _Um, sure, thanks," she said softly as she took it from his hand. She looked down at it for a moment, wondering to herself if she should taste it. She never had one before, and she didn't know why she accepted it. Finally taking a deep breath,_ _she brought it to her lips to taste,_ _, grimacing a bit after swallowing it._

 _She looked back at Finn, who seemed to be watching her. "What?"_

 _He just shrugged. "You sure you're okay to drink?"_

 _Honestly, she didn't want to, especially knowing what it does to her mom. But she kept the thought to herself shrugging then taking another sip. The taste was still bad but somehow she liked it._

 _Finn stood up from his seat making his way back to the railing, taking a seat on the floor leaning his back against it while swigging on his beer._

" _Come join me." He said to her._

 _She slowly made her way to him and sat next to him but not too close. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, drinking beer and thinking. She took a glance at him a few times, curious about what he's thinking._

 _Finally he turns his head to her after sipping from his beer. "You smell like strawberries." He said as he looked into her eyes._

 _Her eyes went wide at his observation. She blushed, not because of what he said but how he said it and how his eyes, two soft brown orbs looking at her with an intensity, that frankly, made her want to know him._

" _Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He smiled a bit. "What are you doing here anyway? Party's downstairs."_

 _She blinked a few times, finally registering in her head what he just said. "Um, I guess I could ask you the same thing." She said._

 _He chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, if you had been here a few hours ago, you could have seen the show before the party." He stated._

 _She furrowed her eyebrows. "What show?"_

 _He drank the rest of his beer before throwing the can again. He stood up and carried the remaining four cans of beer to the table and sat back in his spot, putting the cans down between them. He picked up another, opening it and sips at it._

" _The reason I'm in here is because I'm an ass." He said finally, not looking at her. "Kurt wanted to have a party of a lifetime so I decided to just isolate myself here so I wouldn't cause any more trouble."_

" _Did you do something?" she asks, still not following._

 _He smiled. "You really do smell like strawberries, you know? You reminded me of Ariel from the little mermaid." He snorted. "Kurt used to say that Ariel's hair looks like it has been shampooed with strawberries that's why it was so red."_

 _She smiled at that. He and Kurt looked like they were really close in the picture she saw. She wondered what kind of brother he was to Kurt. He looked like someone who was very protective of his brother, like their parents were._

" _Maybe I should call you Ariel from now." he said to her._

 _She sips from her beer which was a bit warm now. "Should I call you Prince Eric, then?"_

 _He chuckled. "Nah, Prince is only for guys who are worthy of honor. I'm no prince."_

 _She stared at him, noticing his eyes have become sadder. But she didn't ask why. She didn't even know if she's allowed to ask._

" _So,_ Ariel _, are you friends with Kurt?"_

" _Yes," she nodded._

 _He nodded too and then finished his drink before throwing the crumpled can again on the floor._

" _Kurt needs friends like you in his life." He smiled while trying to stand he falls and laughs at himself._

" _Whoa," he laughed. "I didn't know that 2 bottles of vodka and 8 cans of beer would get me drunk."_

 _Rachel put her beer on the floor and looked at him. "Come on. Let's get you to your room." She stood us and offered her hand to Finn._

" _You're emasculating me right now, you know?" he chuckled before taking her hand and stood. Rachel immediately put her arm around his waist when he stepped back a little._

 _Thankfully for her, they made it to his room without falling on their backs or someone getting hurt. He became silent and just closed his eyes a minute or two as they walked and as Rachel slowly pushed him down onto his bed, he opened his eyes to stare back at hers._

 _The distance between them is slim, making Rachel's breath hitch. Their eyes meet and Finn looked down to her lips, licking his own while his eyes wander back to her own chocolate eyes._

 _Rachel waited for it to happen. She knew it was going to, but as she looked into his eyes and saw something like regret, she instantly leaned back, bowing her head. He's not going to kiss her, she realized. Maybe she was too young for him or whatever. She dreamed of kissing a guy like Finn Hudson, she understood and accepted it wasn't supposed to happen to a girl like her._

" _I'm not supposed to," Finn finally spoke. "This is just wrong and stupid but – "_

 _Her head snapped back to him and waited for him to finish his sentence._

" _Have you ever kissed anyone before, Ariel?" he asked her all of a sudden._

 _She bit her lip hesitant to answer him, but shakes her hanging head._

 _His hand cupped her jaw and gently pulled her head up to make her stare at him._

" _Can I be your first kiss then?" he asked, his eyes became wary, nervous even as she stared at him and waited._

 _She bit her lip and smiled shyly before nodding. Finn took it as an opportunity to lean in closer, meeting her lips halfway. She felt dizzy and light-headed. She never felt something like that before. And that feeling was overwhelming but still felt right somehow, that this kiss was just right._

 _Their lips broke apart and Finn stared at Rachel as she still hadn't moved. She didn't open her eyes at first. When Rachel finally opened her eyes, she was met by his eyes that seemed to be telling her something she was unfamiliar with._

 _Finn left his hand on Rachel's jaw soothing her cheek with his thumb. He let his thumb wander to her lips his eyes following suit._

" _This is the softest lips I've ever kissed." He smiled, then removed his hand from her jaw and finally slipped down to his bed. "I wish you could rescue me like Ariel did to Prince Eric." His eyes looked up at the ceiling as he told her. "Come save me, Ariel."_

 _Rachel's brows furrowed. The way he said that to her made her feel concern for him. Something was troubling him, Rachel wanted to help him, but before she could say anything, she saw his eyes were already closed and his breathing start to even out. He already had fallen asleep before she could say that she would be there to save him, if he wanted her._

 _She leaned down a bit and caressed him, her hand brushing from his hair to his cheek. Then her eyes went back to his lips. His mouth was agape and she could already hear a small snore coming from him. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently; afraid she would wake him up from his slumber. Rachel smiled shyly and bit her lip. She never really thought that someone would really like kissing her, especially if that someone was the guy who she has been crushing on since she and Kurt became friends._

 _She glances one last time at his sleeping form and smiles a bit before standing up and moves Finn's feet from the side of the bed and put it down on the mattress. She even thought about removing some of his clothes but decided against when she started blushing so hard. She looks at him one more time before finally turning to leave._

 _But before she could slip quietly out of his room, she heard Finn mumble in his sleep, something that she couldn't quite understand. "Real Ariel" is the only words that she could make out of it. She stayed a bit in case Finn would mutter anything else but when he started snoring again, she finally left him in his room._

 _She went back downstairs, smiling to herself. Finn Hudson kissed her and the next day, she might see him again. She was already excited about it._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel's weekend had been so dull and it only made her excited to go back to work today Usually she never felt bored at home, but after Mr. Hudson visited last week, her house didn't feel the same. It made her feel alone like the first time he left her.

She is happy to start her new position with Mr. Evans. Marley and Kitty are helpful when she asks, showing her what's to be done. Since she is in charge of Mr. Evans daily schedule, she often has to go into his office to consult him Rachel leaves her desk and into Mr. Evan's office. Mr. Evans has been looking at her a bit strange. It's like she amuses him and she is unsure if she should be offended. She didn't dare say anything about his looks, so they finish going over his schedule for the day, and returned to her desk.

Ryder comes to join her at lunch to talk about what she has missed on Mr. Hudson's floor. Ryder tells her that Mr. Hudson's new assistant keeps flirting with him. She laughs at Ryder's predicament. Wondering if Mr. Hudson's assistant flirts with him as well, she shakes her head of the thoughts as to not ruin the lunch.

Ryder walks her back to her office "Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you would let me drive you home?" He asks. "Sure that would be a great help Ryder." She responds. Ryder says another quick see you later and leaves her to her duties.

Finn decided to go out for lunch today. Since his visit and dinner with Ms. Berry, he has been unable to focus on his work. His dad brought him in and told him he noticed a dip in his performance. He assured him it was nothing to worry about and his dad believed him. He is glad his dad wasn't angry because that would have caused his attitude to be worse. After lunch, he decided to take a walk and think things through. He needs to get back to his old self, where his attention is focused on just his work. He need to stop thinking of a certain tiny brunette that had him thinking of breaking all the office rules about relationships with sub ordinates.

Glancing up from the pavement, he is stopped immediately in his tracks. He was seeing Ms. Berry and Mr. Lynn sitting at a café across the street. Finn noticed the way Ryder's hand brushed up against hers making her blush. Rachel laughed at what Ryder said to her, touching his arm as she does. Finn watches as Ryder helps Rachel up from her chair, taking her hand obviously surprising Rachel but she doesn't remove it. She smiles shyly at him still blushing.

"Dick face," Finn muttered at himself as he watched the exchange between the two of them. He glared at Ryder for a moment before finally turning around and storming off. He takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hey," Finn said when the person he called answer. "Are you free tonight? I need to see you." He listens for a moment finally hanging up. He needs to forget, especially her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryder pulls over in front of the apartment building. He turns the engine off and turns to her. Rachel looks at him and smiles, thanking him for driving him home.

"It's fine. It's actually starting to be my favorite part of the day." He smiles.

Rachel bites her lip then nodded before taking her seatbelt off.

"Hey, Rachel?" Ryder said when she was about to get out. Rachel turns back to him.

"Um, can I – um, I mean, are you free Friday night?" he asked, stammering.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" Rachel looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Well, I would really like to take you out to dinner, if it's okay with you of course." he said to her, his nerves getting to him. He never thought asking someone on a date would be this hard.

Rachel blinked at him a couple of times. "Like in a date?"

Ryder nodded then gulping nervously as he waits for Rachel to decide. Rachel looks at him and smiled.

"Of course, Ryder. I would love to." Rachel smiles softly at him, making Ryder sigh in relief and chuckled.

"Phew, that was nerve wracking." They both laugh at what he said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked her.

"See you," she smiled one last time at him before finally getting out of his car.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So far, Rachel has been having an amazing week. Her new boss has been very patient with her since she is still getting used to the changes in her new work environment has created. Mr. Evans and the other secretaries had been very helpful and kind to her even if she makes a mistake.

Her relationship with Ryder – whatever, it is – has been going well. They've been going to lunch almost daily and she has let him take her home nightly. It has become routine and Ryder doesn't have to ask every time. Ryder keeps telling her how much he is looking forward to their date Friday night. He already planned everything out, and he's very exciting thinking about it. He is pretty sure that Rachel will like what he has planned, but he is still quite nervous.

Kitty and Marley join Rachel for lunch on Thursday, because Ryder is stuck working. Rachel was a bit bummed but understood. She hardly knew anyone, other than Ryder, outside of the job and she really wanted more friends. The three chatted about everything. Where they are from to how long they've work at the company.

Kitty is from New Jersey and Marley is from Florida, meeting and graduating with each other a NYU. They had been friends ever since and both were lucky enough to be hired to work for Mr. Evans together.

Rachel looked at them envious of their friendship. She hasn't had that kind of friend since moving here. The only friend she had back home was Kurt. She was always bullied in high school and no one wanted to be friends with her. In college, the same thing happened but she got used to it. There had been some people who came into her life but they never really treated her like their friend so Rachel just felt isolated and lonely. But at the time she was fine with it. So, even if her academic life had been lonely, at least she got herself a decent job at HEH Industries.

When lunch was over, the three headed to the office, Rachel laughing at Marley and Kitty when they started singing Hopelessly Devoted to you, with out-of-tune voices. Eventually she joined them until they were all cracking up all the way back

As Friday rolled in, Ryder could hardly contain his excitement. He was taking Rachel out on their first date. She told him he didn't need to drive her home today but he said he would and just come back at seven to get her for their date.

Rachel, on the other hand, had other things to think about at the moment. She was on her way down to the lobby to meet with Ryder for lunch. When she arrived at the lobby, she immediately spotted a very familiar person running towards her.

"Rachel!" Her best friend called out as he ran towards her, making her freeze in her spot waiting for him to get close so she could be sure that what she's seeing was real. That her best friend was really here in New York. He stopped in front of her quickly pulling her into a hug, laughing.

"Ugh, I missed you so much!" he tightened his hug on her, making her laugh. "I missed you, too, Kurt!" she said.

She smiled widely at him when they broke apart. "What are you doing here?"

"When I got a few days off of work in Ohio, I decided to come visit my brother." Her eyebrows shot up. "I called him a while ago and he said he's busy today and to come to his office. What a brother, eh?" he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

She licked her lips before answering but before she can answer him he stopped her and checked his phone.

"Ugh, this brother of mine always gives me a hard time, even worse than Puck." He sighed and put his phone back to his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"He's on his way down right now and he said that I should wait for him here. He could have just told me to meet somewhere so I didn't waste my time coming here. But I'm glad now that I did because I got to see you! How are you?" Kurt looked at her excitedly. He got that look on his face she knows so well. The one like he has just mentally compiled an itinerary of all the things they should do while he is in New York.

Rachel didn't want to see Finn, but with Kurt here she has no other choice but to wait with him until his brother decided to make his way to the lobby. She was glad the parted on good terms last week but that didn't mean they should see each other again.

"I'm good, Kurt. I'm actually here to meet up with a friend for lunch." She said, trying to signal Kurt that she needed to go, before she sees Mr. Hudson once again. Her heart started beating fast when she heard the sound of the elevator. Thankfully it wasn't Mr. Hudson, but unfortunately it wasn't Ryder either.

"Ooh, is this a guy?" Kurt queried, getting curious all of a sudden.

Rachel bit her lip, unable to control the wide grin forming.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" he scolded her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this."

"Well, it's just recent and we're just going to have a date tonight, so – "

"You have a date with him tonight?" he exclaimed, cutting her off. "Okay, I really need to meet this guy right now. I need to know if he's worthy of my best friend."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll introduce you to him when he gets here."

She turned her head at the bank of the elevators when she heard the sound of the elevator. She smiled when she saw it was Ryder until the other elevator opened revealing Kurt's Brother. Seeing Finn made her heart race. It had been a week since she had seen him, and she was nervous. He's still the same guy who made her heart beat fast and the guy who will always intimated her.

Finn's eyebrow crooked up at the sight of Ms. Berry with her brother. It's been days since he last saw her, with Mr. Lynn, as they walk together. It made him angry just by thinking about it. He then turned to his brother and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurt." He said.

"Hi, Finn. Nice to see you again, too. I'm fine, thank you for asking." Kurt said back, sarcasm in his voice was evident.

Finn just rolled his eyes and then turned his eyes to Miss Berry then catching Mr. Lynn by her side. He clenched his fist for a moment before greeting the two of them and turning his gazes back to his brother.

"You and Miss Berry know each other, Kurt?" he asked him, confusion in his eyes.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "Finn, Rachel has been my best friend ever since we're kids. Of course, you wouldn't know that since you never come home." Kurt sighed in disappointment.

Rachel stared at Finn for a moment, looking for some recognition to cross his eyes but all he did was frown and glance at her with confusion. She tore her eyes from him and bit her lip. _Of course he wouldn't remember, how crazy of me,_ she thought. She sighed deeply and looked back to Ryder who is standing silently next to her, confused at what's happening around him.

"Is this the guy you're talking about, Rachel?" Kurt asked her, before she could introduce him.

She smiled shyly at Kurt. "Yeah, this is Ryder."

Rachel was oblivious to her former boss who's clenching and unclenching his fist while the two talked. He controlled himself from ripping Mr. Lynn's throat out in front of them and from dragging her away for him to keep. He shook his head at the thought and just focused on what's going on right now.

"We are just about to go for lunch, so, maybe I'll catch up with you later?" Rachel said to Kurt.

Kurt smirked at her playfully. "Okay, Barbra. Text me, alright?" he said to her, signaling her to text him every detail about their lunch. Rachel just shook her head before she and Ryder leave.

"Oh my Gosh, that girl just hit a jackpot." Kurt said excitedly. "That guy is so hot."

Kurt turned to his brother stood silent next to him. He caught him glaring at the doors Rachel just went through.

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked him, puzzled.

"Nothing." He closed his eyes for a moment before turning his eyes back to Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you." Kurt said to him. "It's been a while since we both talk and after everything that happened, I think you need someone to talk to." He shrugs.

"I'm fine, Kurt." He said. He will be fine after he is done distracting himself from other things that he isn't supposed to think about.

"Mom is still worried about you. She can't stop thinking about you. She is doing a lot better."

Finn muttered a curse word. He hated that his mom wouldn't stop worrying about him.

"Mom needs to stop. I'm alright. I'm not doing anything that will make her worried. Her worrying about me is one of the reasons she got sick. I am focused on the work, not doing reckless things." He rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame her, though. You rarely visit home and when you do, you always end up squabbling with Puck. You and I both know that always makes Mom worried."

He glared at him. "You're older brother is the one who has the problem, not me." He growled.

"Well, you and Puck need to stop. You should both be thankful that Dad is not doing anything about it. God only knows what he will do to the two of you if you don't stop fighting in front of Mom." Kurt sighed in resignation. "Come on. Take me somewhere to eat. I'm starving. And I have something to tell you." His eyes changed immediately to excitement.

Finn raised his eyebrows but nodded. He might not admit it loudly to everyone, but he did miss his brother. It's been a while since the two of them spent time with each other. Both of them have been so busy with work that they don't make enough time to talk and catch up. Okay he didn't make time.

The two of them decided to eat at a restaurant near Finn's office.

"So, what is this thing you're excited to share?" he asked him when the waiter left them to get their orders.

He beamed at him and holds out his hand. He has a simple but elegant diamond ring placed on his ring finger. "Blaine proposed to me."

The sides of Finn's lips turned upward, amused at his little brother. "Well, congratulations to both of you."

Kurt giggled. "I was surprised when he asked me. It's not that I'm not thinking of settling down with him. I just didn't expect him to propose. I thought I'd be the one to do it. But anyway, I'm just excited and can't wait to get married to him."

Finn looked at him and smiled. He's happy for his brother of course. But he wasn't expecting Kurt to be the first to get married. He didn't know if Puck had a girlfriend and frankly he really didn't care. As for him, he didn't know if would find a girl to settle down with.

 _She's having lunch with Ryder right now, you idiot,_ his mind prodded.

He pried that thought away from him and sipped his wine. The waiter came back and served their food before leaving them once again. Kurt continued to tell him about everything he wanted for his wedding. Finn was half listening to him since his mind kept wandering off somewhere, somewhere he knew he be shouldn't thinking of going.

So yeah, maybe he is attracted to his former assistant. But that didn't mean he should act on it. He just needed to keep himself busy and forget that girl because he knew that getting her would be impossible. Because right now, she's having lunch with a guy he knew she likes.

It made him sick just thinking about Ryder placing his hands somewhere that wasn't his to touch. It should be him, only him. He lost his appetite at the thought. The lunch ended with Finn finishing a bottle of wine - which displeased Kurt as well as himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me, okay? I know some of you don't like the whole Rychel (Ryder-Rachel) story. Don't worry too much about that. I promise everything will be okay at the end. We're almost there to the big revelation.**

 **So, does anyone knows what happened to Finn after reading this? I think some of you might know the reason why present Finn is acting like that.**

 **I don't when will be the next chapter. I don't have any time to write anymore since I'm dealing with life. Maybe I'll be back next year or maybe I will post it on Christmas or on New Year's Eve. I don't know. I hope everyone bear with me.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story. I really appreciate all of you. Shout out to those people who never forgets to leave a review every chapter. I love you all.**

 **Reviews are so much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone ! I'm very sorry if I posted this so late. A lot of things happened and I don't have anytime to update anymore. I just really hope that this will be worth the wait though.**

 **Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I'm a few reviews away from getting to 100 and the end of this story is not even close yet. So thanks a lot for that.**

 **My beta didn't proofread this so I'm very sorry if you found any mistakes. I tried my best to make sure that this is not confusing to everyone when it comes to grammar and all. I'm still thankful to her that she was there even though she's busy with her own story so thank you !**

 **shout out to _theluckyclover_ ! I understand your confusion towards Rachel's ambition and why she decided to just be an assistant even if she is a degree holder. Well, Rachel had been blinded with her feelings towards Finn that's why she didn't actually care that much about her own ambition. She just like the feeling of being close to him that she forgets all about what she wants in her life. But don't worry, Rachel will focus back to her dreams once everything is out in the open. But for now, that's all I can say about it.**

 **Enjoy this reading this chapter everyone and I hope you will all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither owned the story plot and the characters in this story.**

* * *

Ryder pulled over in front of Rachel's apartment when their date had finally come to an end. Of course, for Rachel, it was everything she had hoped for. Ryder took her to his favorite place to eat. It is a food truck just a few minutes away from her house. She was surprised when she saw it. She never eaten in a place like that before, but when she looked at Ryder smiling at her, she knew she would have a great time eating there with him. And she was right.

After that, they held each other's hand as they walked around Central Park and enjoyed the company of each other. They talked about everything they could think of. Their past life, their family, their favorites, what they like about the opposite gender.

Ryder had been a gentleman all throughout their date. He gave her his coat when she felt the chills of the evening. He pushed her chair back for her to sit down. He held her hand so gently but firm like he never want others to take it from him. He made her laugh like she didn't before to anyone.

Truth be told, Rachel didn't have any kind of relationship before so at first she was a little scared, not knowing what would happen to their date. But the moment she laid her eyes on Ryder, she knew he could trust him. And of course Ryder did everything that will make Rachel enjoy the night. And for that, she did.

And at this time, Ryder is standing outside Rachel's apartment door while Rachel thanked him for the wonderful night he had given her. He smiled at her and gives her his own thanks for allowing him to take her to dinner. And then they said their goodbyes until Ryder leans down to kiss her on her cheek, which she felt shy about but smile at his gesture. She looks up to him and smiles one last time before finally closing her door.

She slides down on the floor and bites her lip with pure happiness. She can't contain her joy inside that she might actually squeal loudly. But she stops herself, knowing that Ryder or anyone might hear her. So she just stands up and walks to her bed to lie down. But then as she stares at the ceiling, she remembered that tonight, Finn didn't cross her mind at all. It made her wonder if she's happy or not, and it turns out, she still misses him. Ryder might have made her forget for a few hours but every time she's alone, everything keeps coming back to her. How they met, how he treated her that day and how he is now. The thought is just making her melancholy. And she knows she shouldn't because she just went out with Ryder. But still, it would have been better if everything is not the way it is right now.

She lazily dragged herself up from bed and made herself a tea. She heard her phone rang on her bed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"So, how's the date?" Kurt began, getting excited already. "Tell me everything."

She rolled her eyes and can't help but giggle at how enthusiastic his best friend about her date. She goes back to what she is doing and put her phone to speaker.

"It's fine, Kurt." She smiled, knowing that her best friend will not settle on an answer like that.

"Fine? Just fine?" he asked, confused.

"Okay, fine. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing, Kurt." She gushes out. She heard some shuffling sounds on the other line. She even heard his brother and Kurt muttered something to each other before she heard Kurt's voice again.

"Sorry, Rachel. I just transferred to another room. My brother said I'm bothering him from work."

Rachel frowned but didn't say anything.

"So, what happened? Where did you two go?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His home office grew quiet when his brother left, the tapping of the keyboard stops after it. His hand freezes and hovers over the keyboard while his ears follow Kurt's voice that is busy talking to his best friend, the one who started to reside in his mind for a few days now.

He tries to listen, tries to figure out what they are talking about based on Kurt's answers. But try as he might, he can't get anything at all until he can't hear anything from him at all. It got him frustrated once again, of course. Not because he didn't get anything from Kurt, but because he doesn't like what he's turning out to as of right now. He never thought he would be this intrusive when it comes to his former assistant's life.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before standing up from his chair and grabs himself a glass of scotch. He pours almost half of the glass and downs it, before pouring another. He's not supposed to drink when he knows he has a lot of work to do but everything he's doing these past few days had been different so he might as well add this to all of that.

He heard Kurt's voice once again before he heard his home office door opens and shuts behind him. He turns and finishes his drink before pouring another into it.

"I thought you stopped drinking already." Kurt said, sitting down on the couch in front of his table. He puts his phone down next to him and crosses his legs.

"I thought that as well." He shrugs before sitting down and facing the pile of work on his table. "How's work coming for you? I'm surprised you've taken a few days off."

He sighs. "Yeah, I miss it. I'm not used to not doing anything. But I needed to take a break from all of that because I needed to take care of a few things."

"Like?" He asked his brother, not looking up from his laptop.

"You know, like, planning the wedding, and checking on you."

"So, I'm something to take care of now?" he asked, his eyes looking up to him with one eyebrow rose.

"Finn, the last time I saw you, you almost threw a lampshade at Puck." Kurt said, exasperated. "I don't know why you two can't stand being in the same room together. Don't you think Mom wouldn't be worried sick if she's not seeing that every time you two are home?"

He looks back down to his laptop and huffs. "It's not my problem that your brother doesn't like me."

Kurt cocked his head. "You know what? You two just need to accept the fact that you two are brothers and start acting like you love each other."

Finn didn't say anything this time. Kurt wouldn't even like what he's going to say so he just settles on saying nothing at all.

He heard Kurt sigh. "Let's go to a club." He stands up and says. "If I stay here and stare at you all night, I'm going to feel shitty. And you really don't want to see me that way."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "I can't. I have work."

"Oh come on, you have all weekend to finish that and I don't think Dad will get mad about it as well. Trust me, I talked to him." He shuts his laptop, earning him a glare from Finn.

"Come on, I'm your guest. Be a good brother." He rounds his table and pulls his elbow. "And Rachel's coming so you need to be on your best behavior."

Finn yanks his arm from him and stand. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kurt."

"What? Why?" Kurt looks at him, confused.

"Because Rachel works for me." Finn gritted his teeth.

"So? She's my best friend. I'm sure that's not going to be a problem. Come on, let's go. I'm just gonna change. You should too." Kurt hurries and left him before he can say anything back.

It's really not a good idea for him to go to a club with Rachel and Kurt. He had broken a lot of rules when it comes to having relationships with your employees and he really doesn't want to add another one into it. However, the thought of seeing Rachel in a tight dress and dancing in the crowd is very inviting. Just thinking about it making him think of a lot of things about Rachel, explicit ones mostly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath. He really needs to stop thinking about her like that. It is bad enough that she's friends with his brother.

 _You're the one who wants to nail her, not the other way around_ , he thought.

He shakes his head and left his office to go change his clothes. Maybe if he keeps his distance to her then it's not going to be that bad. He really loves his job. He worked hard for it and he just can't do anything that will risk him from it. Besides, you shouldn't mix business with pleasure. All he has to do is act professional in front of her then there's not going to be a problem.

 _The question is, can you?_ His mind prodded.

He muttered a cursed to himself. If his mind is a person standing in front of him, he already beat him up to death, just so he can shut the fuck up.

He left his room after changing, looking pissed and frustrated. He never had to battle with himself when it comes to making decisions before so the fact that it's affecting him this hard to do a lot of things he wants, makes him cranky and angrier. So when the two of them left Finn's house to pick up Kurt's best friend, Finn is already in a bad mood.

When they arrived to Rachel's apartment, Kurt looks at him, bewildered at something.

"How did you know where Rachel lives?" He asked him, his brows furrowed.

"I drove her home a couple of times." He said without turning to his brother. "She could at least buy herself an umbrella. It's not every time someone is going to drive her home when it's raining."

"Rachel doesn't like to buy things she thinks she didn't need. She is always saving up all of her money, even if there is nothing to save up for." Kurt tries to explain.

"Being like that will get her sick." He turns to him. "Did you know that she lives in a shitty place like that?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel is not anything but stubborn Finn. I tried a lot of times to get her out of there but she wants that place. She said it's the only place she doesn't feel alone, whatever that means."

Finn muttered a cursed and turns away from him. Kurt looks at him amused and confused at the same time.

"Why the sudden concern about my friend, Finn?" he asked him, trying not to smile.

"I'm not." He snaps at him.

Kurt holds out his hands in surrender and chuckled. "Easy there, cowboy. I'm just asking. No need to be defensive all of a sudden." Finn just glared at him.

Kurt turns to his phone when it chirped. "Oh, she's coming out." He got out of his car and went to meet Rachel just when Rachel steps outside the apartment building.

Kurt and Rachel talks a bit outside. They gush and giggle about something. Finn, though, was left frozen on his seat.

If he thought Rachel was beautiful before, right now that might be an understatement. She just looks -perfect. Although she's not showing anything with her simple outfit, he still has a lot to imagine just by looking at her. Her face, her curves and her legs is just perfection. He didn't realize that he will be that infatuated with her. He thought she would be like those girls who he just needed to get in bed with so he can forget about them the next day. Boy was he so wrong at that.

"Good evening, Mr. Hudson." He heard Rachel say behind him, stopping him from his thoughts. He didn't realize that Rachel and his brother are not in the street anymore and already climbing inside his car. He blinked a few times and just nodded at her as Kurt makes his way inside his car.

He heard his brother huffs. "Forgive my brother, Rachel. He seems to be in a bad mood today."

He didn't say anything back at Kurt. He just started to maneuver his car to the road and drive quietly. He kept his eyes on the road but can't help but look at the rearview mirror once in a while, staring at Rachel as she talks animatedly with his brother.

He prop his elbow on the car door and leaned his chin on his knuckles. He started to smell the strawberries again making him glance at her once again and caught her biting her lip. He takes a sharp intake of breath at what he saw and gently adjusted himself in his pants. What he will do to see her biting her lip as she looks at her. The thought is just making him turn on.

 _For the love of God, Hudson. Get a fucking grip,_ he said to himself.

He grips the steering wheel harder making his knuckles turned white. If it wasn't for his brother, he wouldn't be with them in the first place. And although he likes the idea of seeing Rachel in that dress, he'd rather not be in a position like this. It's too inappropriate and if someone sees them inside the club, they would probably think they were there as friends, or in his case, a chaperon to his brother.

He let out a breath and squares his shoulders. All he had to is act professional with Rachel all through the night. Nothing needs to look inappropriate with her since they are not really close and he'd rather not act like one at all. It would be so damn impossible for him to be friends with her without trying to run his lips on her neck and all over her body.

The Lounge is one of the popular clubs there in the Upper East Side. The club is always packed with people the minute they open for the night. The long line is the first thing Rachel sees when she climbs out of the car. The booming sound inside is the second thing she notices. Everyone is looking fancy at their party clothes, talking to the others on the line. Some are already drinking and some already making out. Kurt pulled her to the side as they wait for his brother to park.

"How do you know this place?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"I don't." Kurt said. "Finn's the one who chose this place."

Her eyebrows shoot up. She never thought Mr. Hudson is someone who goes to the club. He doesn't like someone who parties a lot.

Finn shows up a few seconds later, gesturing them to follow him. They pass the long line of people until they reach the entrance. Mr. Hudson just talks to the big guy at the entrance with a stern look on his face. The big guy suddenly nodded and smiles at Mr. Hudson before allowing the three of us to step inside.

"It looks like my brother comes here frequently." She heard Kurt muttered next to her as they walk inside. They pass through the crowd until they reach a stair with a security guy standing in front of it. Again, Mr. Hudson talks to him before we're finally allowed to pass. She read the sign that says 'VIP Section' as they go upstairs. _It doesn't look like Mr. Hudson just goes here frequently,_ she thought.

Upstairs is much different than what she saw downstairs. It's very luxurious and spacious. Only few people are there, sitting on red velvet couches surrounding a square glass table. One of the waitresses leads them to their seats. Rachel notices how the girl's eyes sparkles when she spotted Mr. Hudson. The ways she talks to him and holds him make her suspects that they know each other, very much. She hides that distasteful look on her face and decided to just look downstairs. The dance floor can be seen from where they sat and notice a lot of obscenities happening down there. She tore her eyes away immediately and went back to Mr. Hudson, who seems to be pissed at something. Then she notices the waitress is still there talking to him even if Mr. Hudson look like he doesn't want to.

"I'll have three fingers of scotch, Mandy." He said to her, not bothering to look up at her. The girl bends down next to him, making sure that he has the view of her cleavage. Rachel made a disgust face and turns to Kurt who seems to be oblivious at what's happening because he's busy texting.

"Kurt, what do you want?" Finn asked him.

Kurt looks up from his phone. "Um, just martini, I guess."

"How about you, Rachel?" Finn turns to her this time.

She bites her lip and looks down. "I – I don't know."

Kurt turns to her. "Oh, it's fine. You can have a martini, too. It's good."

Finn glances at the waitress. "Two martinis then, Mandy." He said his tone clipped.

"Right away, Mr. Hudson." She said flirtatiously at Mr. Hudson before leaving.

Rachel just rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Kurt. "You should have brought Blaine here, Kurt. That way you two wouldn't have to text and call each other every hour." She teases him.

"Ugh, if only I could. That guy is too busy with his work that he can't come. I swear if we haven't met in high school, I don't think he'd be able to marry someone because of his work." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Glad he met you, then." She said, making them both giggle.

Finn watches the exchange between the two but didn't say anything. He likes watching Rachel smiles and laughs. He doesn't think he'd seen her like that when he's the only one around. Usually, she just cowers and bends her head low. And it made him sick and hates himself.

Kurt turns to Rachel after putting his phone back to his pocket. "So, Ryder, huh? I never realized you're into guys like him." He nudges her, his voice loud enough for Finn to hear him.

"Well, I like him. He's a gentleman and funny." Rachel's cheeks turns a bit red as she said that.

"Plus he's very hot." He added, making Rachel blush more. "I'm sure there's going to be a second date, right?"

"He hasn't asked, but I think so." she looks up to Kurt and bites her lip, stopping her from giggling like a high school girl in front of Mr. Hudson.

" _Dick face."_

Rachel and Kurt turned to face him, not sure if they heard him right. Rachel tore her eyes away, frowning. Kurt, on the other hand, was glad that he made his brother react from it. He already caught him awhile ago staring at Rachel inside his car while they were outside Rachel's apartment. He looks like he's drooling as she stares at Rachel and it made him grin. It's about time his brother have someone and Rachel would be a great choice.

Kurt stand. "Come on, Rachel. Let's dance." He pulled Rachel up as they go downstairs. Rachel followed him although hesitant.

She allows Kurt to move against the dancing bodies around them and stops in the middle. She looks uncomfortable, knowing that everyone is around and watching her. Kurt moves his body side to side, motioning Rachel to do the same. Rachel glances around, wondering if someone is watching her and her eyes landed at Finn who moves from his seat so he can watch her. His eyes are intense and obviously only on her. His eyes then move further down her body, making her bites her lip and unable to look away.

"Come on, Rachel. Dance with me." Kurt said to her ear. "Just let the music move you. You look hot by the way, let my brother see that." he winks at her before dancing once again.

Rachel closes her eyes and turns away from Mr. Hudson. She lets the music moves her to the beat and it makes her feel amazing. The unnerving thoughts from her mind wanders away quickly and right now, she doesn't care about what others think about her, not even Finn.

 _You can stare whenever you want, Mr. Hudson. But you don't get to touch. That's all you're gonna get from me now. And I really hope you notice me not wearing any underwear. Sucks to be you right now, huh?_

When the song changes into something better for Kurt, she heard him exclaims and fist-pump in the air. She giggled at him and continues to dance with him. They both enjoy themselves and ignoring everyone who's starting to noticed them.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turns and thought it was Mr. Hudson but was surprised when she found a stranger smiling at her.

"Hi," the blue-eyed stranger said to her.

"Hi," she said, a bit cautious.

She knows this type of guys. She used to watch this on movies and sometimes at parties that she once attended at college. She has no doubt that this guy would ask her for a dance and then later to something else, which for her, is not a good idea. Not that she's conservative or whatever. It's just not her usual way of meeting guys.

"I've been staring at you from afar and trying to have the guts to come here and talk to you." He said to her shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

She notices the way his eyes roam her face, but doesn't go down to check her out. He seems nervous actually, as if it's his first time doing this. She finds it nice and harmless. His ocean blue eyes makes her forgot to say anything back to him.

"I'm Drew. What's your name?" he asked her, leaning down to her ear so she can hear him from the music.

Her eyes widen at his nearness. "Rachel."

"That's a pretty name, Rachel. It is nice to meet you." He smiles at her. Rachel just smiles back then turns to Kurt for help. But Kurt's eyes are closed as he dances to his clearly favorite song.

"Um, can I buy you a drink? My friends at the bar are actually waiting for me to pull this off." He smiles shyly at her once again. She turns to where the bar is and found three guys looking at the two of them. One of them even waved to her, which makes her smile.

"That's very nice of you, but – I can't. I'm with my friend."

"You can bring your friend, if you'd like. You're really beautiful and I don't think I can live with myself if I let you get away without being acquainted with you."

Rachel eyebrows shot up. She purses her lips before saying, "Um, I don't know." She said, hesitant.

"Well, can I at least have your number, then?" he insisted, stepping closer to her.

Rachel turns once again to Kurt for her that she didn't see Drew move closer towards her. It made her step on his toes and bump against him, making her out balance.

He caught her before she can hit the floor and held her to his chest. She was surprised to find out he has a muscular body for a guy who wore a suit.

"Whoa there, beautiful. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen." He kept his arm around her back and moves his right so he could brush the hair out of her eyes. He looked down at her and smile.

"It's fine. Thanks for catching me."

"You're so very welcome, Rachel."

He stands her up straight and doesn't let her hand go for a moment. She notices the way he smiles at her. It doesn't look creepy at all. In fact, it seems nice and friendly. He looks like a guy in a suit who goes to club to take the edge off of a busy day. He must have been working in a large company where he spends his day working and wearing expensive suits and ties, just like where she works.

He looks like someone she can actually met at work and start dating for awhile. But she doubts they don't have anything in common. And just by the look of it, not even dancing and clubbing will be a good choice of common interests.

She was about to end the conversation with him when she felt a strong hand gently grips her arm and turns her away from Drew. She looks up and found a pissed Mr. Hudson looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked him, his voice calm and concerned. But it didn't make Rachel believed that he is in the moment.

"Hey, is this guy hurting you?" He heard Drew said when she didn't answer him. She looks dumbfounded, as if not understanding what's going on around her.

She shakes her head at Drew, still can't utter a word.

"I'm with her," Finn snarled at Drew, not bothering to look back to him. Rachel turns back to Drew and noticed him retreat slightly from them.

"Let's go back to the table." Finn holds his hand and pulled her away. She gave Drew an apologetic smile before following Finn.

Finn sat back down to his seat and handed Rachel her drink. He was surprised at himself for actually coming down there and rescued Rachel from another dick face. He didn't even think about the consequences that could happen after that. He just did it. _So much for acting professional_ , he thought to himself.

"You should be careful around here. A lot of guys here are dangerous for girls like you." she said to her as he drinks his scotch.

"I was fine," she snapped. "He was nice being nice to me." She clenched her teeth.

"He had his hands around you." _And I don't like any second of it._

"He was keeping me from hitting the floor. We were dancing down there." She huffed and turns her head away from him, like a kid.

It made Finn huffed and rolled his eyes. She looks back down at the dance floor and found Drew still at the dance floor, where she left him. She gave him a small smile which he returned back before disappearing from the crowd.

"Were you ever going to tell me who you are?" He asked her all of a sudden. His voice sounding annoyed at something. At her? She doesn't know.

Rachel turns back to him and sighed before shaking her head. She picks up her drink once again and takes a sip. Kurt was right. Martinis tastes great.

"You let me make an ass out of myself." She saw him scowled before downing the rest of the scotch in his glass. She notices that a bottle of scotch is already at their table. _He might have ordered it while we were gone. But how can we go home when he's drunk?_ The thought just made her worry about them later.

"You shouldn't be drinking, Mr. Hudson." She told him, her voice getting back to the way she used to talk to him. He notices it but didn't comment on it. Instead, he pours herself another and just shrugs.

"High tolerance," he sips from his glass. "And there's Kurt, if you're worried."

She didn't say anything after that. She remembered him drinking a lot more than that. She turns her eyes away from her to her drink.

"I could have treated you better if you've told me." He said finally.

She scoffed. "And then what? So you can pick another employee to torn apart? If that's the case then I guess it's better if your anger is directed towards me, not to someone else."

He gave her a hard look. "No, I would still act the way I am at you right now. This doesn't change things. You may be my brother's friend but I'm still your boss. We need to act professional around each other, Miss Berry. And mind your tone when you're speaking to me."

She sighs in exasperation. "You may be my boss, _Mr. Hudson_ , but that doesn't mean you can tell me what I can and can't do outside the office. I am a grown woman. I don't need you to take care of me."

"Really? Is that why you let that prick hold you as if you were something he owns?"

"Excuse me? I didn't let him do that. I told you I almost fall and he saved me. If it wasn't for him, I would have been on the floor humiliated."

"If it wasn't for me, that guy had taken you already to his friends and let them manhandled you." he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You don't know that. He was being kind to me." She retorted back.

"Yeah, because that's what all of they are. I know when innocence and stupidity when I see one, Miss Berry. So why don't you just drink and stop acting like you know a lot of things in a place like this." He glared at her and finished his glass of scotch once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

He move closer to her, making her surprised but didn't move an inch from her seat. He then leaned down to her ear to whisper something. The way his breath tickles her neck make Rachel closes her eyes.

"You blush like an innocent teenager, Miss Berry. I know a virgin when I see one. So stop acting like you're nothing like one."

Her eyes widen and she almost pushes her away from him. "You're – you're – a dirty asshole!" She growled at him.

Finn should be angry at her but all he can do is just smile and laugh at what she just said. Rachel, on the other hand, was fuming and silently drinking her martini. He doesn't know how he knows something so personal about her, knowing that they barely knew each other. Rachel sat there furious, thinking how in the hell Mr. Hudson know something like that. Of course, it couldn't be Kurt or anyone she knows.

Now she was upset over the fact that Finn will never have someone who knows him as a kind person. Of course she knows to herself that she will never give Drew her number but she wanted it to be her decision, not Finn's.

A few minutes later, the pervert-looking waitress came back, but this time, she turns to her. "Someone wants to give this to you." She handed her a white small box, which she accept hesitantly. She looks up to her with a questioning gaze.

She shrugs. "Someone at the bar wanted you to have that. He also wants me to say that he would be hurt if you send that back to him." She then turns to Mr. Hudson. "Can I get you anything else, Mr. Hudson?"

"No, we're fine, thank you." He said to her, his eyes not bothering to look up to her. It is fixated only on Rachel who studies the box she just received.

Rachel opens the box on her lap and found a card. She holds it up and found out that it was business card from Drew. It included his name, where he works and his contact number. He turns the card over and found something written on it.

 _ **Rachel,**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the trouble I caused earlier.**_

 _ **I really hope I can make it up to you.**_

 _ **This chocolate reminds me of your beautiful eyes.**_

 _ **Please call me.**_

 _ **Drew**_

A smile creeps up on her face after reading the note. He thought she has beautiful eyes. He wanted to make it up to her and most of all; he hadn't called her a virgin and he had called her beautiful.

She turns her attention to the box of chocolate then put the card to her purse. She then carefully unwraps one and pops it to her mouth. It is the best chocolate she ever tasted. She closes her eyes and savors the feeling of the chocolate inside her mouth. She licks her lip, making sure that she tasted everything she needed to taste. A moan escaped her lips and smile when she thought about Drew. _I wonder how he knew I love chocolates. I wished I could have met him when I was seventeen._

Finn, meanwhile, has his knuckled turned white from clenching them too tight. He had seen Miss Berry ate chocolate before and it had made him hard, even now. The way she licked her lips and moan from eating a chocolate makes him want to take her, right there, right now. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen her doing and frankly, it is too much for him.

So of course, he just had to ruin it.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never take a candy from a stranger? I think it's a common knowledge to everyone. Even a kid knows that."

She turns her head to him, forgetting that he is still there.

"It was delicious."

"He could have put something in there, don't you think?"

"I suppose it's alright to take a _beer_ , Finn?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, not getting what she's telling her. He is clearly missing something.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I told you that."

"Then stop acting like one. You're not gonna keep that, are you?" he motioned his finger to the box that is now poking out of Rachel's purse.

"So what? He seemed nice."

"And then what? You'd pick him up from the bar?"

Her eyebrows knit together and she looks at him as if she's about to cry. "Not that it's your business, _Mr. Hudson,_ but I'm not picking him up. I will never do such thing. Unlike some people."

Finn glared at his glass, not really liking the way he's feeling that she's liking the guy she met just earlier. She shouldn't, because she's not supposed to. His face grows very red and before he can say anything, he pours himself another scotch and downs it before pouring another one.

Rachel ordered another one of her drink, quietly watching the others downstairs as they dance to the beat. She doesn't want to turn her gaze to Mr. Hudson anymore because it will just make her even madder.

Neither of them said anything to each other even if they are sitting quite close to each other. Not even after Kurt came back from downstairs, catching his breath and drinking his drink from exhaustion. Rachel stands up and excuses herself to the ladies room.

She was just about to get back upstairs after she left the ladies when she felt someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side. It was a dark corridor, a place where someone would not even bother to go. She looks up and found Mr. Hudson holding her wrist with his hand and trapping her by placing his other hand above her shoulder. She gasped when she felt his thumb grazed over her pulse point, as if he was checking the beat of her pulse.

"Why did you let him give you his number? Do you even know if he already has a girlfriend, or even a wife?" He asked her in hushed voice, his face mere inches away from hers. He inhaled her strawberry scent and licker his lips. "And he's already calling you _Rachel_?"

"Because that's my name, Mr. Hudson! You're the one who don't want to use it. And right now, I might not allow you anymore. I'm just gonna let you call me Miss Berry forever. And I told you for the umpteenth time, he's a nice guy and he deserves to be treated the same way!"

He laughs humorlessly. "You really put yourself out there, don't you? Are you planning to give your number to the others as well?"

Rachel angrily shakes her head, too mad to respond to him. She ducked her head, trying to pull away from him, but he caught her around the waist.

"Have a dance with me."

She snorted. "I'd rather kill myself."

"Don't be so difficult."

"I'm on my way to being difficult, _Mr. Hudson._ "

" _Careful_." He threatened her.

Rachel felt the coldness of his voice run up her spine, making her tremble.

She looks at her square in the eye, her eyes almost tearing up. "Why don't you just stab me and get it over with? Haven't you done enough to hurt me?"

His eyes widen for a bit then he releases her. " _Rachel."_ Her name rolled off his tongue between a statement and a question. He gazes at her, his eyes sad, wounded even.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "I have no intention of hurting you." He looks down and runs a hand to his face. "That's the last thing I want to do."

He turns to look back to her eyes then found them anxious and looking around, as if trying to find a way to escape. Her lips tremble slightly and it's all because of him.

 _You frightened her, you sick fuck!_

"Kurt asked me to dance with you. Honestly, with the amount of alcohol in my system, I could really use one to sober up and – I wanted to dance with you." He said to her, his voice turned softer this time. He laid out his hand in front of her. "So, may I have this dance?"

He smiled at her and tilted his head a little – a move he always used to seduce a woman before. He never tried it on anyone in a very long time. He didn't find anyone who's worthy of it anymore … until her.

But the seducing he did fail miserably as Rachel didn't even look up from the floor. He moves closer to her and holds her wrist, rubbing circles to it as if making an apology.

Rachel put her hand at the back of his neck and closes her eyes to take a deep breath. She opens her eyes slowly and looks around to find an exit. She needs to get out, even for just a second. She needs to breathe some air.

"Please?" She heard him plead. She looks up and swallowed noisily. She stares at his eyes and can't help but to get mesmerized at them, even in the darkness.

"I can't dance." She muttered apologetically.

"You were just a while ago."

"That was different. I can't slow dance. I'll just step on your toes or trip and fall to the floor. I will just embarrass you in front of everyone. And then … you'll get mad at me even more." She rambles quickly, making her lip tremble a bit more.

He steps closer to her and she pushes herself more to the wall, as if it will make her get away from him. He lifts up her hand with his then gently laid a kiss on her knuckles. Then he inches forward, leaning down to his ear to whisper something.

"I can never stay angry at someone as sweet as you. I promise I will not get mad or get humiliated. And you will dance with me." His whisper is soft, lusted, and seductive. And it made her close her eyes for a moment. "Come on."

He takes her hand and she still has the spark that she felt when he first hold her skin. He waited for her to respond and she doesn't know why but it seems like the way he talks to her right now is making her complied with his command. She was shaking with fear awhile ago and now, she felt calm. He seems to notice it too and looks at her, waiting for her.

"Please, Mr. Hudson." She focuses her gaze on the front of his shirt, unable to meet his gaze.

"Why don't we become Rachel and Finn tonight?" He suggested, making her look up at him.

She regains her composure and bites her lip and he tries his best not to look at it. "You don't really want to dance with me. It's just the alcohol talking. You really don't want to dance with a virgin like me."

His eyebrows rise and he clenches his jaw to prevent himself from saying anything harsh. "It's just one dance, Rachel. That's all I ask. And I'm not dancing with just any virgin. I'm dancing with _you._ I thought you might want to dance with someone who will not take advantage of you." He shrugs apologetically. "I'm keeping the pricks at distance."

She still feels hesitant but she follows him when they started to walk back to the dance floor. "One dance and they will know that it's best to leave you alone. And if I get lucky, maybe they will leave for the rest of the night and I don't have to look closely at you every time." He smiles at her.

He pulls her to the dance floor and to the DJ's place. "So what do you want to dance to? You can choose anything you want?"

She looks up at him and shakes her head. "I don't know. I can't think of anything right now."

 _My head is only thinking the way you're holding my hand tonight,_ she thought.

Finn said something to the DJ and slipping a bill on his hand. He then leads Rachel back to the dance floor and stop in the middle. Only a few people stayed when the song changes into a slow one, couples mostly. She looks at them, wondering if she and Finn looked like one. But then she shakes her head and looks down.

"What is it?" He asked her. He put her hand to her shoulder and put his on her lower back while their other hands clasped tightly together on one side. He pulls her closer to him and all she does is look at his muscular chest. She doesn't want to look up. She doesn't want to look at his intense gaze and fall even more with him.

"Nothing." She replied to his question, still looking at his chest.

"I'm sorry," he waited for her to look up and when she did, he continues, "for being a … dirty asshole."

Her eyes turn soft before looking back down to his chest. And with that small gesture, he knew he was at least forgiven.

He shouldn't have been harsh to her. Hell, he shouldn't tell her that she's a virgin. No good man will ever say that to a lady, especially to Rachel. But that's the thing for him. He was never a good man.

He flexes his hand at the small of her back, making her stiffened.

"Relax," He whispered, his lips almost brushing to her forehead.

He moves their bodies closer together, making sure that his hard body touches her soft one, their clothing brushing against one another. Finn makes himself stay at his best behavior as she dances with her.

Rachel listens to the song and even though she doesn't know the song, the lyrics itself makes her smile even just a little. She hides to Mr. Hudson, of course, for she didn't want him to think that she's laughing at him. The song speaks how the woman is all he needs to get by. He then remembers him and figures that maybe he's all she needs to get by.

She felt his pinky finger at the top where her underwear should be placed right now. She's worried that he might find out that she's not wearing any, but still smile at the thought of him finding out about it. She hides her blush to him and stares fixedly on the buttons on his shirt.

"It would be better if you look at me, Rachel. It will be easier for you to dance with me."

She found him smiling down on her, a wide, genuine smile that she hadn't seen in a long time. And she can't help but grin back. Because she had been waiting for him to smile like that again to her. Her heart fluttered as she watches him, letting her guard down even for just a while.

Finn suddenly frowned, as if she thought of something. "Your face seems familiar. Are you sure we never met before? Kurt never introduced us to each other?"

Rachel eyes brightened with hope. "No, he didn't. We, um …"

"I really think I'd met you before." His forehead wrinkles in confusion.

She looks up at him, wishing, hoping. "Finn?" _I wonder if you can see the truth in my eyes._

He shakes his head, exhaling slowly. "No, I guess we haven't. But the way you smell reminds me of Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Kurt used to watch it a lot back in the day." He smiled down at her.

If he had been studying her closely, he might have notice her skin turns paler and the hope in her eyes already vanished.

She played with her lips. "Um, a friend told me the same thing. That's why it's been kind of my favorite until now."

"I figured that out a while ago." He remembers the time she sang when he took her in a restaurant.

She seems to not like his answer because she started to become tense on his hold. He sighed and put their foreheads together, his warm breath on her face, the smell of liquor and him.

"Rachel, please, you don't have to be nervous around me."

She stiffened, even though he was trying to relax her. But he already upset her countless times tonight and she'd had enough. He can't just play with her like a toy and get mad at her for being nice to some guy. It seem like he just ask her to dance to let that guy see who has the upper hand.

"I don't think this is appropriate," she said, her eyes becoming hard.

The smile on his face disappeared. "No, it isn't, Miss Berry. I just want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the club."

Her lips parted and he watches her when she presses them back together.

"I don't believe you." she huffed.

"What, that you're the most beautiful girl in here? Or the fact that I'm dancing with you with a slow sweet song playing?"

"Don't play with me," she snapped.

"I'm not, Rachel."

He removes his arm from her spine and brings to her cheek, caressing it. It made Rachel gasped because that's the same way he had touched her before and right now she realized how much she misses it.

He watched her irritation but didn't get amused on it. "When you aren't hiding your face at me and your eyes are large and soft like that, you look very beautiful. You are attractive every time but in moments like this you're like a goddess. It's almost as if you are … you look like …"

Recognition flashes into his eyes and Rachel stopped moving.

She squeezes his hand and looked up to his eyes, urging him to remember. "Do I look like someone, Finn?"

The expression on his face disappeared quickly and he shakes his head before smiling at her. "Nothing. I just thought of something. Don't mind me. The song's almost over. You can finally be free of me."

"Only if I could," she muttered.

"What?" he brought their foreheads together again.

Without thinking about it, he releases her hand then brought his hand up to push a lock hair behind her ear. "You look very lovely, tonight. In case I didn't say it to you earlier."

"Thank you. Kurt gave me this as a gift." She smiles at her.

"Yeah, Kurt's generous, just like mom."

"You are too, Finn." She said his name shyly.

"I doubt that." he shakes his head.

"Yes, you are. You have been generous to me. You fed me when I was hungry."

His eyebrows furrow. "You're getting hungry?" He asked, getting mad immediately.

"I'm not. Well, I was hungry when you take me out to dinner that time. You even offered me a _beer._ " She said to him, reassuring him.

The hint about beer didn't even crossed Finn's mind because he was too busy worrying about Rachel not eating properly.

"Why can't you just buy yourself some food, Rachel? We both know that you're getting a lot from your job."

"I am. I promise I do. My apartment may look like not much but I spend most of my savings to food. I was just depressed at that time when you came so I haven't eaten." She explained to him.

He closes his eyes. "I don't want you getting hungry, ever. It's fine to me that you're saving up but I won't let you get hungry, not on my watch."

"You don't have to worry about that. I told you I'm eating properly and I don't think I'm going to get starve anytime soon." She reassures him.

"Just – just tell me, if you're getting hungry, okay? Or if you don't like living in that apartment of yours anymore. I can find you much better place than that."

"I like my place right now. It's making me not miss home." She uttered sadly.

He looks down to her, smoothing the creases on her forehead. "Just promise me, Rachel."

She sighs in resignation but then nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

"Kurt and Carole had been good to me after my mom died." She tells him.

"When did your mom died?" he asked her thoughtfully. She must have been devastated when it happened.

"When I was in junior high. I was already living with my dad in Columbus when we found out." She said, her face solemn.

His hand squeezes hers, comforting her. "I'm sorry."

She looked at her and was about to say something but decided against it. Finn, however, caught her.

"What is it?" He asked her but she hesitated. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, I uh, I was just going to say that if you ever need to talk about something, I mean, of course, Kurt will go back to Ohio and I'm, you know, going to be here, obviously. So if you need someone, to talk to, just know that I'm here." She smiles shyly at him then looks down to his chest.

He felt her go stiff, as if she's preparing for him to say something awful at her.

He closes his eyes and let out a breath. _What the hell did I do to this woman? She's afraid that I'll lash out on her or something._

Right there and then, he knew he needed to fix this. He and Rachel may not be friends or anything but she deserves better than what he's treating her. And yes, of course, they still need to be professional after all of this but he would be distant but gentle and make sure that everything will change after this. He can't stand looking at her while she cowers every time he's close to her.

"Rachel," he sighed. "Look at me." He waited for her to look up before continuing, "That's very kind of you. I don't have the habit of telling my problems to anyone, but I'll keep you in mind whenever that changes. Thank you." He smiles to her, assuring that she did not give him any reason to get mad at her.

The two of them parted slowly when the song ended. She looked around and sighed in relief when she found no one watching them.

She smiles up at him one more time which he returned, thankfully. He holds his hand out for her to take before getting her back upstairs. He glances at her and caught her biting her lip. He chuckles then leans down to her ear.

"You have the softest lip I've ever seen." She heard him say before passing her.

Rachel froze on the spot. Finn glances at his back at her once again and find her ill-looking and standing frozen just beside the stairs.

He came to her immediately. "Miss Berry? Are you okay?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So ? Did you like it ? I really hope you do. Especially the whole Finchel thing because I kind of like that part as well.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews please. And I promise I will try my best to post the next chapter at the end of the month.**

 **Thanks for reading ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I forgot to post this yesterday and earlier so here I am. Hey y'all. Thanks for waiting for this update.**

 **Thank you as well for your big support on this story and on me. I honestly cannot do this without you so thank you so much.**

 **This is still not beta'd because I don't want to disturb my former beta from creating stories of her own so if anyone is interested to be my beta then please PM me. I would be really happy with that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot and the characters of this story.**

* * *

When Rachel came back to her senses and regained her composure, Finn wanted her to speak to him, to tell him what happened. But without any luck, Rachel can't even say any word to him. So he just gestured Kurt to escort Rachel to the ladies room while he pour himself another glass of Scotch.

Then he decided that it must be best for them to go now. He'd seen the way people act at this point of time and he's afraid that something might happened to Rachel in here. Drunken people can be grabby and horny and he doesn't want Rachel to experience any of that. He'd go ballistic if something like that happened, and he doesn't want Rachel to see that side of him.

He waited for them to step out of the club so they can finally go home. He might have taken a lot of drinks tonight but he can still drive. But just to assure Kurt and Rachel. He ordered two glasses of water and drank them.

He gets inside his car when he spotted Kurt and Rachel stepping out of the club. Kurt opens the front door seat and let Rachel enter before he can even react to it.

"Thanks for driving Rachel home, Finn. I'll see you at your home later. Bye guys!" He said quickly before hailing a cab and left them immediately before Finn can even stop him.

He knows what he was trying to do and he didn't like it. But still, even if Kurt was still there, he would still drive her home at this time of night. God knows what would might happen if he didn't.

The drive to her apartment is silent. Finn tried his damn best to think of something to say to her but got nothing. Rachel is just on his side, playing with her fingers on her lap.

When they arrived at the front of her apartment building, Finn gets out of his car to open the door for Rachel and laid out his hand for her. Rachel took it but didn't look at him. Finn can still feel the coldness of her skin as they walk to the front steps of the building. He stands there and waits for her as she tries to find her keys.

She drops them instantly when she found it, because she was still shaky about what happened. He bends down to picks it up and opens the front door for her. She returned her keys to her and Rachel gasped slightly when their fingertips touch for a second. Finn stares at her with confusion for her reaction but all she does is look down and avoid his eyes.

She then takes a deep breath and force herself to say everything that she needed to say to him before they parted ways.

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson, for opening doors for me and asking me to dance. I know you're only just tolerating me because Kurt is with us and I know it's not right for you to act like that with a subordinate. But I promise, I won't say anything – to anyone. I'm really good at keeping secrets. I assure you that not even Mr. Evans will know about this or any of my new coworkers. I know you just pity me because you've seen my house, that's why you're being kind to me. But you don't have to anymore. I promise this is the last time you're going to drive this stupid little virgin. Goodbye."

With a heavy sigh, she moves to enter the building but Finn moves to block her path. She looks up and finds him staring at him with hard cold eyes.

"Are you done?" his tone grows very sharp.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You've said what you want to say. I think it's fair enough that I get to do the same thing." He steps away from her way and stand still, looking at her with fury in his eyes.

"I open doors for you because I know that's what a lady should be treated. I asked you to dance because I wanted your company. I have told you that you're the most beautiful girl in there. And if you don't believe still, fine, I won't force you. And I didn't tolerate you just because my brother was there. I act the way I wanted because I want to."

"If you think I just pity you, then you must not know me very well then. I'm not someone who pities others, Miss Berry. I'm selfish and I usually don't tend to other people's needs. So, damn your speech and damn your low self-esteem." He huffs in frustration, trying still not to raise his voice. "Your virginity is not something to be ashamed of … and it's clearly none of my business. I was just trying to make you smile … and obviously it's a harsh and stupid thing to say."

He lifted his hand and found Rachel's chin. He lifted her head and their eyes met. He found himself moving closer to her, his face mere inches, their lips almost touching. She can already feel his warm breath on her face. _Scotch and peppermint._

They both inhaled deeply, drinking each other's scent. She closes her eyes slowly. Her lips sticking out to wet her lower lip and she waited. But then nothing happened. She opens her eyes and found him staring at her lips and then to her eyes. He has this regret and frustration in his eyes that she saw.

Instantly, he releases her, straightened his body then looks at her last time before going inside his car and speeding off. Rachel was left there, wondering what just happened and what could have happened. She held for the doorknob for support, her legs suddenly went jelly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night at the Lounge, Rachel knew that Finn almost remember her. The way he stares at her with confusion tells her that he really doesn't remember her. That somehow his mind won't allow him to remember at all.

There were moments that night that she really wants to tell him. To expose everything that she's keeping with him. But then with all the time she thinks that, she instantly becomes worried. Worried that everything will not turn out to what she hoped it would be. She held her tongue every time, knowing that somehow, he will remember by his own. But unfortunately, he didn't. And she didn't do anything to it.

Sometimes she wonders if she just dreamt about being in that balcony with him. That meeting Finn that day was nothing but an imagination she created inside her head. It's possible because she had been crushing on him ever since she saw his photo - the only thing she had of him. So maybe that could be the case. She imagined him being with her so much that her mind is playing tricks on her. But she thought about it and realized that it couldn't be just an imagination. She wasn't drunk and she didn't sleep at all that night, because she was too happy that she found someone like him. So no, it couldn't be just her imagination.

The times that she saw Mr. Hudson made her realize that he is no longer the guy she fell in love with when she was seventeen. He is nothing like him. With all the things he had said and done to her, she's sure that something had changed him into something bad. He was troubled then when she found him and now … he was more, like something bad happened to him that made him like that right now.

The guy she met at Kurt's birthday is sweet and thoughtful. The guy she knew now is cold, harsh and distant to everyone. Something must have taken his body, she thought. A monster, an evil spirit, she doesn't know. All she knows is that he's different. And she didn't like any of it.

Many times she tried to find someone new, because she knew that it's impossible for her and Finn to meet again like that. Many times she tried to fall out of love with him. But nothing seems to help her do it. She hates herself for that a million times, for being that deeply in love with him because if it wasn't for him, she might be happy with someone now. Like, that guy Drew, or even Ryder. But every time she thinks that, she will quickly regret it. Because she knew that Finn would have wanted her to wait for him. Finn would have wanted her to find him, to get him out of his misery he has right now. And frankly, she will do everything to be with him. Call her stupid or masochistic or whatever, but she loves him and she will not stop until Finn himself will tell him to.

Kurt drops by to her apartment to have a bonding time with her just before he say goodbye to her. His flight back to Ohio is tonight and Blaine already called him saying he misses him so. Of course, Rachel is sad that he's leaving that fast because she doesn't feel like she bonded that long with her best friend since he came to New York. But she understands that he still has a life back in Ohio, a life with his future husband and a work for a living. She will miss him but before they start crying their eyes out, they just changes the subject immediately and talk about something else.

"So, is the second date with Ryder still gonna happen?" Kurt asked once she plopped down next to him on her bed. She just finished making them some tea and took out the fold-up table and let the teas warm a little.

"I think so, why'd you ask?" she stared at him, puzzled.

"Nothing. I just saw you with my brother last night and I thought everything changed after that." He gave her a knowing look before he picks up his tea and blows gently at it.

She furrowed her brows. "Nothing's changed, Kurt. Your brother is still my boss and I'm still her employee."

"Uhuh, well, what I saw last night doesn't look like it at all." He takes a cautious sip from his cup and put it back down. "What did happen to you two though? I was surprised to see you getting all pale after your dance with him. It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

Oh yeah, she remembers. The time where Finn said the same thing he said to her when she was seventeen. She didn't know if she was toying with him, or not, but she swears, it's almost as if he remembers everything and he just won't tell her.

"Nothing much. Everything we talked about is my virginity." She said to him, her voice getting angry when she remembers it.

"He didn't? Oh my gosh, I can't believe my brother would do something like that. How could he?" Kurt groaned and get annoyed all of a sudden. "Oh, I swear if our parents know this, they would flip out on him."

"You shouldn't tell him, you know. And besides, it's done. I already forgive him about him. I just – I don't get why he knows such thing like that? It doesn't like it will come out on a regular conversation."

"Forgive him about that. I think his lack of woman companion makes him stupid on how to talk to one. Especially on someone he needs to be close with."

 _I doubt he never had a woman companion. He just doesn't have time to talk to them when he has one._ She thought annoyingly.

"Don't worry about it," she tells Kurt. "It's fine now. I mean it's true, right?"

He gives her a smile before he picks up his now warm tea. Rachel does the same thing and they both take a sip.

"Okay, I know this is really too much to ask, but I'll ask anyway," Kurt said, putting down his cup once again. "Will you look out for him?"

Rachel tears her eyes on him and focuses her eyes on her tea. "I don't think that's possible. And besides, it's not as if he's going to be friends with me. I mean, he's only treating me kindly because you're here."

"I don't think so. I know my brother. He's not the type of person who easily hates people. I don't even think he even hates anyone. Not even Puck when they fight. He can be a little … cold, but he's not that bad."

Rachel just shrugs and put down her cup. "I don't think I can do anything, Kurt."

"Well, you don't have to do anything, Rachel. You just – look out for him for me. If you see something wrong or he started acting differently, let me know immediately."

Rachel looked at her like he has grown three heads in just seconds.

"I'm serious, Rachel. With everything that happened, I'm afraid he will do something bad. And I don't want to lose him."

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll do whatever I can." She smiles sadly.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you. I feel much better now that you're here. You can be like his good luck."

"I don't think I even have a good luck in me. Bad luck, maybe."

"That's not true. You've met Ryder, right?"

She smiled.

"I think Ryder is good for you. And I don't think he'd be bother by your … _you know._ "

Rachel chuckled. "You can say it, Kurt. And no, I don't think he'd be bother by that. He's a great guy."

"Well, after I got back to Ohio, I'm gonna plan my wedding and you can invite him as your date." He suggested and Rachel just nodded at him.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'll keep that in mind."

"You should be. As my maid of honor, you can't go to my wedding without a date."

"Oh, Kurt," She hugged him, thankful that he even consider her for that. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, I almost forgot," He takes something from his bag and give it to Rachel. Rachel looks at him with confusion. "What's this?" She stares at the small box she was holding

"Just open it." He smiles excitedly.

She frowned but then does what he says. Inside the box is a simple yet elegant white gold necklace with a small heart-shaped diamond pendant. She gasped and turns to Kurt.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but um, Finn noticed your bare neck and told me to buy you something. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Kurt, I - I can't accept this. This is too much. You already gave me something yesterday." She closes the box and pushes it back to him.

"This isn't from me, it's from him. Clearly he doesn't want me to know but I know how you feel about keeping things from you so I told you. And you really have to take it, or else he'll blame me for it."

She takes a deep sigh and groan. "I don't really understand that guy. One minute he's all cold and harsh and the next, he's giving me gifts, being kind to me."

"Maybe he's just moody, or bipolar?" They both chuckle at what he said.

"Can you at least tell him not to buy other things for me? It's hard enough to act like we're nothing but coworkers."

He nodded and smile. Rachel placed the box on her side and stands up to fill up their tea cups again. When she sat back and face Kurt, she waited a moment before she changes the subject. "Will you tell me what happened with Carole? I sent her flowers with a note, but Finn didn't know why I sent them."

"I saw them. Puck said that you sent them and when I came back for the note, it was already gone before I could explain it to Finn. I was a mess back then. My brothers are fighting and I tried very hard to keep them away from each other before they could kill each other."

"Why do they always fight?"

Kurt sighed. "It wasn't that way before. Finn had changed a lot when he went to college." Kurt avoided her gaze all of a sudden.

Rachel refuses to ask her more about it so she just stayed quiet.

"After their first fight, Finn would always come home but only for a few days. And when he does, he always wanted to stay at a hotel or something. Our parents tried to talk him out of that, but it didn't work. Then Puck would always say something to him whenever he's around. He would always bring up all the bad things Finn did to our parents. He always made sure that Finn never forgets it."

Rachel sips from her tea silently. She then put her hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him.

"Puck used to like Finn, you know. They were like best friends back in the day. And it hurt him when things went bad. And now, they can't even talk to each other without fighting." He let out a breath. "I'm just thankful that Blaine is there, you know. Without that guy, I would have run away from home or become a crazy person or something."

They talked a few more minutes until Kurt has to say his goodbyes to her and left. That night, Rachel and Finn came with him at the airport, saying their goodbyes and all. After that, they drove home, both silent as Finn drive his way to her apartment. Up until they reach her apartment building, none of them say anything to each other, even after Rachel got out of his car and inside her apartment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday came and Rachel was determined to start her day with nothing but going back to her old self. She's pretty sure that everything with her and Finn are in good terms and although it's not on the same way she thought it would but it's a start. The feeling of not seeing him every day doesn't seem to bother her that much anymore. Yeah, she knows it's going to take a while for her to get used to it but she's happy where her life is taking her right now.

Marley took a week off from work to visit her family back home so the duty of being Mr. Evan's personal assistant is given to her in the meantime. She was fine with it because she's used to having a lot of work before and it just made her busier, which she prefers at the moment. She needed to join Mr. Evans to some of his meeting inside and outside of the office but it was fine with her. Mr. Evans is nice and easy to talk to.

"So, how's working with me so far?" Mr. Evans asked when they got inside the company car after a long hours of meeting with the investors.

"It's been great so far." She smiles. "Now I know why Marley and Kitty like working with you."

It made Mr. Evans smile. "That's good to hear, Rachel. I heard Finn's little brother came to New York this weekend. You know about that?"

She blinks at the sudden change of topic. "Um, yes, Kurt is actually a close friend of mine."

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up. "Finn didn't know that?"

She looks down to her lap and shakes her head.

"I should have seen his face when he found out about it," he chuckles. Rachel lifts her head back to face him. "That guy would have been pissed not knowing about it."

"Um, he was. But he got over it." She said, thinking if she should have said that. She kept her promise not to say anything to anyone. She bites her lip and cursed herself.

Sam Evans looks at her, noticing how she regrets telling him that information. He decided not to ask anything further and just change the subject.

"Finn's a great guy, Rachel. I know that guy for a long time." He winks at her before leaning back to his seat and stare up front, ending their conversation.

Rachel wonders why he said that but didn't ask. She just turns her head to the window and look outside, playing with the new necklace she was wearing.

Rachel meets up with Ryder for lunch and decided to go and have coffee instead at Starbucks. Her appetite was far too gone when she and Mr. Evans arrive at the office earlier. Her mind won't stop thinking about the weekend she had with Kurt and Finn. The dance with him and all the things that he said to her that made her angry, hopeful and disappointed.

"Everything alright?" Ryder asks her as he sat down and places her coffee in front of her. He ordered coffee as well and a sandwich since he's hungry. Rachel looks at her apologetically.

"I'm sure you're not that hungry?" Rachel asked him, staring at him as he eats his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm okay with this." He smiles at her. Truth to be told, he's actually starving. He only had a bagel this morning before he came to work. But he thought Rachel doesn't need to know that. He's fine with what he's eating as long as she can join Rachel for lunch.

"You okay?" He asked her when she went quiet. She looks up from her coffee and gave Ryder a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things in my mind."

"I'm sure it will all get better." He tries to comfort her. He gently takes her hand on the table and squeezes it. Rachel just lets him and smile shyly at him.

"I have something for you." He remembers quickly then takes something out of his bag. "I saw it when I was on my way home from a run yesterday … and I thought you should have it." He smiles at her then placed a book at the table.

"You told me you are fond of fairytales ever since you were a kid and when I found this, I smile and thought of you."

"Ryder," she stares down at the book then looks back up to him. "This is amazing, really, but I … I can't accept this."

A frown formed on Ryder's lips, already feeling rejected and hurt. "Why not?"

"I just, can't. But thank you anyway." She smiles sadly at him.

He looks down at the book on the table then back to her. He then notices the necklace on her neck that seems new since it is the first time she saw her wearing it.

"You can't accept the small gift of mine but you can accept that pretty and expensive-looking necklace? Is that a gift from a special someone? A boyfriend, maybe?"

She looks down to her coffee cup. "I don't have a boyfriend, Ryder. My best friend gave this to me." She said, omitting the part that Mr. Hudson thought of giving it to her in the first place.

"Then how come your best friend can give you something but I can't?"

"Because, I received so many gifts these past few days and I can't accept anymore."

He smiles. "Maybe I can convince you then?" He then takes a hold of her hand and enclosed it with both of his. "I like your hands, they're very soft." He said to her, making her smile shyly.

"Look, Rachel, these past few days had been amazing for me. And although we had been apart ever since the … but anyway, I just want you to have something of me, something that will make you think of me every time you're alone and needed someone to be there." He takes a deep breath. "I want to be that someone for you, Rachel." He gave her a smile but stop look away quickly when she noticed one button of her blouse was open. Rachel looks at him, confused at his sudden movement.

He cleared his throat. "Your um, your blouse is open Rachel." He said to her reluctantly. Rachel immediately looks down on her blouse and buttons it quickly. "Oh."

Ryder turns to look back to her when everything is okay for him to see. "You should put a safety pin on that or something. You won't want anyone to catch that open." He turns his attention to his bag, rummaging something inside."Here, that'll fix it."

He gave her a small safety pin. "I always keep some on my bag. I'm not really careful when it comes to my shirts." He chuckles.

Rachel looks at her in surprise as she accepts the pin. Some guys would have kept their mouth shut and enjoy the view but Ryder is not one of them. He would make sure that no one will see her like that. He wouldn't expose her like that. He would cover her and respect her the way a good man will do. He would not treat her like some girl he will have sex with and left after. He would treat her as a lady who deserves to be treated with respect. He will not tell her that she was a virgin at her face and laugh at it.

At that moment, Ryder made a way to her heart. Not deeply, but just there in her heart. Just by one small gesture of respect, Rachel realizes that Ryder will not mind if she's a virgin or not. Ryder will not care because he respects her.

So she did something very surprising. She leans over and kisses him, soft and chastely. She felt his surprise when his jaw clench suddenly but he didn't lean back. He just let her kiss him and she was thankful that. His soft lips respond to hers reluctantly, holding her hand on the table. She felt him tenses at her bold act and she was sorry for that.

She was sorry that the kiss wasn't like the one she had with Finn. She was sorry that his lips were not like Finn.

All of a sudden, sadness came over her. She was not happy for not finding anyone that will not remind her of him. It was almost like he broke her, for not being able to find someone who will help her move on from him. And it made her deeply disappointed.

She leans back after a few seconds before Ryder will be the one to reject her. She avoided his eyes, feeling guilty by being so forward to him. Ryder is the only friend she has in New York and now, it may be the last time he will see her.

"Rachel," he said softly, looking at her with pure affection. Rachel turns to him when she heard her name and Ryder squeezes her hand and pulls her closer to him, caressing her hair while whispering reassurances to her. He needs to remove the hurt and confusion she had on her eyes after what happened. He needs to assure her that everything's fine between them.

But he was instantly interrupted by someone who walks towards their table to ruin their private moment. "Ryder."

Ryder look behind him but still hold Rachel close. He found Mr. Hudson's new assistant staring at them with disgust on her face. "Bree, what are you doing here?" She looks at the two cups of coffee she's holding. "Looks like someone needed a lot of pick me up today."

"No, this is actually for Mr. Hudson." She smiles sweetly at them.

Rachel looks up when she heard Finn's name. She spotted a petite girl talking to Ryder. She wears an office suit and her hair is tied up in a bun. She found her staring at her then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's your new victim, Ryder?" she asks Ryder.

Ryder scowls at her. "Her name is Rachel and she's not my new victim. What the hell are you talking about anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you." She then turns her attention back to Rachel. "Hey, you're that Rachel Berry, right? The girl who got fired for being so stupid and clumsy?" she cocked her head to the side and studies her, smirking.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Ryder warns her.

"Yeah, whatever. I think I kind of know why Finn fired you. You not only lack alertness and brain, but also the looks." She looks at her with dismay.

Rachel looks down and stops herself from talking back to her. She knows she could have slapped her or removed that stupid smile from her face but she know she can't – not yet anyway.

"Finn? You're in first name basis with him now?" Ryder asked in disbelief. "I don't even think you can say his first name in front of him." He chuckles darkly.

Her smile was removed on her face instantly. She glares at Ryder. "That's none of your business, Ryder. After my lunch with Finn, I'm sure he'll ask me out later for drinks and some private time." She wiggles her eyebrows and chuckled.

Rachel made a face but didn't say anything. She can't even think about Finn having some _private time_ with her, or anyone for that matter. It's just too painful for her to imagine.

"Keep dreaming, Bree." Ryder scoffed.

"Have fun being a gentleman to Rachel. I'm sure hugging is the only thing you're gonna get from her." Bree said to him snorts.

"Don't push me, Bree." He glowers at her darkly.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me? How very _chivalrous_ of you."

Ryder was about to stand and put Bree to her place when Rachel holds Ryder tighter and looks up. She turns her eyes to the coffees she's holding. "Mr. Hudson won't accept that."

Bree looks down at what she's holding and smirk. "Oh, don't worry, he will. I guess he's only going to be Mr. Hudson to you, right Rachel?"

"I said that's enough, Bree." Ryder snapped at her.

"Chill, Ryder. I'm just messing around here. Maybe Rachel only calls him Mr. Hudson because they're not close like we are. I mean, how can they be? _Finn_ says you're too dumb to talk to."

Bree smiles triumphantly when Rachel just bend her head low and bite her lip. Ryder saw her almost close to crying. He stands up and glares at Bree. He's not going to hit her. He's going to make her shut the hell up and drag her ass away from Rachel. But before he could do everything, a familiar cold and hard voice surprised the three of them.

"Really? What else did _Finn_ say?"

The three of them turn their heads to a very angry looking Mr. Hudson. None of them know how long he had been there listening but by the way he was glaring at Bree, Rachel know he have heard enough. He steps forward, his eyes not looking away from Bree. Rachel can feel his anger from where she's sitting and thankfully, his anger isn't towards her this time. She almost felt sorry for Bree - almost.

"Mr. Lynn," Finn nodded to Ryder coolly, his gaze fall towards him and Rachel, noticing the distance between them. _Dick face strikes again, then._

His attention turns to Rachel and he smiles hesitantly at her. "Nice seeing you again, Miss Berry. You look very _smart_ today."

 _I heard what she said to you. Don't worry. I'll take care of her._ Finn thought to himself.

"Mr. Hudson," Bree interjects. "I bought you coffee." She offered him the coffee she was holding.

He looks at her icily. "Did I ask for this?"

"Um, no. But I just thought – "

"Take it away, then." He interrupts her, making her bends her head down and nodded. "Lunch is almost over and instead of going back directly to the office to continue finishing your job, you're here talking nonsense."

Bree apologizes to him and immediately left the coffee shop. Ryder and Rachel stare at the exchange silently, stopping themselves from smiling too widely in front of Mr. Hudson.

Finn looks back to them and notices Ryder sitting down too closely to Rachel. His eyes narrow slightly at them before he finally left.

Rachel blinks a few times in confusion. She didn't understand why Finn would go there unexpected only to stop his new assistant from insulting her. Ryder has the same questions on his mind but decided not to worry himself to it. He's just glad he had taken Bree out before he could. He doesn't think Rachel would be happy about that if he did.

He looks at Rachel and smiled. "Sorry about Bree. I told you she's difficult to get along with."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Now, where were we?" He sighed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, Ryder." She looks down at the table. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm just sorry that you're sorry." He inches his face to hers. "It's okay, Rachel. I'm not upset or anything."

"I don't know what happened. I just – I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm not usually like this – kissing someone."

"I'm not just _someone,_ am I?" He holds her hand with both of his. "Truth is, I wanted to kiss you ever since I met you on your first day. But it would have been too fast and inappropriate." He smiled at her, trying to lighten up her mood. But all she did is stare outside and play with her necklace.

"Look, the kiss doesn't have to change anything, Rachel. It doesn't have to happen again, unless you want it to." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. You've been a good friend to me and – "

"I'm not asking for something in return here. You're special to me, Rachel. That's why I wanted to give you this book." He leaned closer to her. "Please don't feel like you're obligated on something here. I'm always going to be your friend." He paused for a minute. "It was like a friendly kiss, you know, instead of hugs. And maybe we can stick to hugs from now on and maybe soon, if you're interested …"

"I'm – I'm not ready, Ryder." She swallowed nervously. "You have been good to me, really and the date is just amazing and all, but I'm still … I'm just – "

"Not ready." He finishes for her. He smiled sadly. "I get it, Rachel. And it's totally fine, well, not really, but I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait no matter how long for you."

She stares at him and smiled sadly. "I don't want you to think I'm leading you on and waiting for me, without any assurance is not what I like for you to do."

Ryder nodded. "I don't care, Rachel. I will wait no matter what. I will wait until you feel the same way about me. So, even if you fell in love with someone else or not, I'm still here, as your friend."

Rachel closes her eyes and sighed. "You shouldn't do that, you know." She muttered.

"I know," he said. "That's how I roll." He smiled when she laugh at his joke.

"Thank you." she said after her laughter dies down. Ryder just smile and nod to her, pushing the book gently to her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel gets back to the office, Mr. Evans summoned her to go to his office. She was curious but remembers that she's filling up for Marley so it might be that. She knocks before opening the door and steps inside his office.

Mr. Evans was busy looking at some file but he looks up when Rachel steps inside.

"Good, you're here." He closes the file and stands up from his seat. "I have a meeting to go to so let's go." He buttons up his coat and leaves his office, Rachel following him immediately.

"Um, should I tell the driver to get the car ready?" Rachel asks him while they wait for the elevator to arrive.

"No, we're not leaving the building, Rachel. My meeting is upstairs." He told her.

Her eyes widen for a second but she recovers immediately. "Oh, um, so it's with Mr. Hudson?" she looks down to her feet and she started feeling a bit nervous. But she shouldn't because it's not like Mr. Hudson is going to yell at him for being there or anything. She's just nervous to see him again. She's always nervous to see him.

"Yes, but we're not going to his office." She heard him say. "We're going to have meeting with the CEO, Finn's father."

Her head looks up to him but before she could say anything, the elevator door opens and they step inside.

She saw him a few times before, but they never really talked. Mr. Burt Hummel is a taciturn person, just talking when needed to be. Whenever she's at Kurt's house, she will always greet him and Carole and all he does is smile or nod. The only thing he does that stuck in her mind until now is the way he looks at his wife and his children. That they are the most precious thing in his life and that he is very thankful to have them every day.

She never saw that look from her mother. She remembered her telling her that she loves her so much but never did she believe it. Even after she got sick, and it pains her to remember her that way.

Mr. Evans caught her deep in thought. He nudges her gently, making her turn to look at him.

"If you're worried about Finn getting mad, don't worry. He's always mad about something." He told her as he look at the numbers at the elevator ascending.

"I'm not," she shakes her head.

"Oh, you're thinking of something else then. Good to know." He smiles down at her before glancing back up when the doors slide open.

The top floor of the building is the office of the President and CEO of HEH Industries. It was very spacious, just like the two other floors before it. On the right side of the elevator is where a reception desk is placed. A bald guy who looks the same age as Mr. Evans greeted them and leads them to Mr. Hummel's office. He opens the door for them and let them inside.

Rachel follows Mr. Evans at the long mahogany table place at the right of the office and sat next to him. She looks outside the floor-to-ceiling windows where you can view the New York City skyline. She's not new to the view since Mr. Hudson at Mr. Evans' offices have the same view but still, she can't stop looking every time she had the opportunity.

"Mr. Hummel is in a teleconference right now but he will be back in a moment." The guy said, who seems to be Mr. Hummel's assistant. "Can I offer you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Rachel?" Mr. Evans turns to Rachel. Rachel just gave a shake of the head before Mr. Hummel's assistant left them.

A few moments later, the door opens once again and both of them stand up, expecting that Mr. Hummel is the one who enters, but it is rather Finn who enters the office.

Finn nods at Sam when he saw him but stop a moment or two when he spotted Rachel beside him. He didn't expect her to be there but kept his mouth silence until he sat down across from them.

"Where's Ms. Rose?" He asks Sam, ignoring Rachel next to him.

"She's in vacation so Rachel will fill in for her for the week." Sam said.

Rachel bends her head low and closes her eyes for a moment. _I guess he's back to his old self, then._ She rolled her eyes before lifting her head up, trying her best not to look at him.

"I heard Puck is going to be present today. You ready to behave yourself?" He grins at Finn which only just gave him a glare. "But seriously though, I think this one's serious or something."

Finn looks down at the table and sighed. "I don't know. I just hope it's not going to be long." He stares outside, suddenly deep in thought. Sam just frowned and turned his attention to his phone. Rachel notices Finn's expression and can't help but look at him. Every time she sees him like that, she can't stop herself but to care. Of course she cares for him ever since but right now, she just want to know what's bothering him and how to make everything okay for him.

The door once again opens and silence came afterwards. Puck steps inside and halts the moment he spotted Finn. He huffs and went towards them. Sam stood up and greeted him, patting him at the shoulder.

"Rachel Berry," Puck said, smiling at Rachel. Rachel stands up and chuckle before giving him a hug.

"How are you, princess?" Puck said as they broke apart. "Kurt told me you were working here."

She smiles shyly at the nickname. It's the one he always call her ever since she became Kurt's friend. He's the only one who calls her that and she's kind of feel special just by knowing that. Because no one really calls her anything but Rachel.

"I'm fine. I love working here. How about you? You look handsome as ever." She giggled.

He laughs. "I'm good, job's tough but I'm handling it." He shrugs before sitting down next to her.

"I'm glad you're working with a good one though, Rachel." Puck said. "Not everyone here deserves to have a good employee like you." He glances quickly at his brother, who is clenching his fist tightly under the table.

Finn just ignores his brother and look at the window once again. Sam felt the tension immediately and tries to change the conversation.

"Hey, Puck, did you catch the game last night? It was a good game I tell you." Sam told Puck.

Puck only nodded to him as Sam tells him the highlights of the game. Rachel gave Finn a nervous glance when Puck just glares at him.

"We should go watch a game together sometime, dude." Puck turns to Sam then his gaze went back immediately to his brother who decided to just ignore him. "You really need a good friend to hang out with. Not some guy who just always think of himself."

Rachel turns to Puck and holds his arm, stopping him from saying anything more. Puck looks down at the hand on his arm then to Rachel's eyes.

"What? You're defending that guy? He can't defend himself now?" He asked Rachel, making his voice louder so Finn can hear everything he says. This time Finn turns to him, scowling.

"I'm not here to listen to any of your bullshit, Puckerman. So just shut the fuck up." Finn bit out, only making Puck angrier at him.

"Guys, chill out, please." Sam tries to calm both Finn and Puck. Rachel has no idea what to do right now. She never saw the two fights before and it was scaring her. She still holds Puck's arm and stop him from standing up but Puck just tore his arm from her and stand.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Puck retorted back. Finn sat still and glowers at Puck, his fist already turning white from clenching it them too tight. He is trying so hard not to make a scene with his brother. Not while Sam and Rachel are there. He doesn't want them to see how messed up he can be with his brother.

So what he decided to do is to just stand and leave, so no harm can be done to anyone.

"Yeah, just leave. That's what you're always good at, right?" He heard Puck said but ignores him.

Before he can even reach the door, it opens and his father steps inside his office. He looks at Finn, surprised to see him leaving. Then when he turns his eyes to Puck who has this death glare to Finn while Sam and Rachel had this worried expression on their faces, he realized immediately what has been happening while he was gone.

He turns his attention back to Finn. "Sit down."

"I – " Burt hold his hand up before Finn can even talk.

"I said sit down, Finn." He pointed the chair Finn left a few seconds ago and glared at his son. Finn turns on his heel and followed his father's order.

"Noah, sit down." Burt snaps at Puck, only making Puck glared at Finn before complying. Rachel and Sam sighed in relief and quietly thanking Burt for making it in time before something bad would happen.

Even now that they are grown men, Burt always have the ability to make his sons follow him. No one in their house can fight him back. Not because they are scared of him, but because they respects him. He had been a good father to the three of them. He never laid his hand on them but he was a very strict father. And even though his sons are very different when it comes to their attitudes, he knew very well how to discipline them.

Burt fixes his tie before joining the four people waiting at the long table. Sam and Rachel stand and greeted Burt. Burt gave them both a hug and makes them sit down. Finn and Puck sat there in silence as Burt make a conversation with Sam and Rachel.

"How's your dad, son?" Burt asked Sam.

Sam smiles at him. "He's good. Living the life to the fullest right now. He's in Cabo with mom."

Burt raises and eyebrow. "Good for him. I might try that with Carole some time. I think I need a vacation too."

He then turns to Rachel. "It's been a long time since I saw you, Rachel. How are things?" He smiles warmly at her, making Rachel do the same thing.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hummel. I'm actually going back to visit my dad back in Ohio for Thanksgiving."

"That's great." Burt said. "Maybe you can join us for Thanksgiving dinner then."

Rachel looks at him with surprised then takes a quick glance to Finn. "Um, I – I'll ask him about it."

Finn is not entirely okay with that but kept his mouth shut and just listen to their conversation. He decided that he and Rachel should not have any sort of relationship anymore after Kurt left. The scene that he created at the club that night is enough reason for him to stay away from her.

He had kept his distance from her from the moment she started working for Sam. At first he felt relieve because he no longer have to see her every day and stop himself every time from looking at her. But then as his new secretary enters his office every time, he always looks up from his table expecting it was her. It only made him angry at his new secretary even more. And the scene he had witnessed earlier at the café is the last straw for him. Needless to say, he came back to his office looking for another secretary.

The meeting started the moment Burt Hummel cleared his throat and his face gets serious all of a sudden. The three of them discusses everything that is needed to be talked about, fixed the issues that needed to be handled. Rachel listens to them silently, writing everything that is needed to be written and understand that everything she heard them discussed should never leave that room. Puck suggested to his dad to have her sign a non-disclosure agreement just like Marley did but it was agreed by everyone that Rachel can be trusted so they didn't bother. Of course, Rachel wanted to, just so she can prove to them that she will not say anything to anyone. She was surprised of course that they trusted her enough that she doesn't need to.

When the meeting was adjourned, everyone stands and says their goodbyes to Burt but before Finn and Puck can even leave; Burt stops them and asks them to stay. Rachel glances at Sam but kept on walking until they were both inside the elevator.

Sam let out a breath once the elevator started to descend. "I feel bad for those guys." He shakes his head as he stares at the descending numbers.

Rachel knows exactly why Sam was worried for Finn and Puck. Burt Hummel knows how to discipline his kids and when he talks to them, he always makes sure that they listen, no matter what.

And while Sam and Rachel get back to their office, Finn sat there silently at the chair in front of his dad's table. He ignores his brother next to him and waited for his father to sit down after getting something to drink.

"I kept my mouth shut for a long time." He began, sitting at his chair as he nursed his drink. "I kept silent because I don't want your mother to hear what I'm about to say every time you two fight like kids."

"You're not supposed to drink, dad." Puck said as he spotted his dad carrying a glass of liquor.

"Well, do you think I like drinking, Noah? I drink because you two upset the crap out of me!" Burt snaps at him. "I only have this because of how you two won't stop bickering like girls." He clasps the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. "You even do it inside my office, in front of other people."

"They're not actually other people, dad." Finn tries to reason but shut his mouth immediately when his dad glares at him.

"What the hell is going in here?" Burt asked as he stares at the two of them. "You two are always at each other's throats like you're not even related."

"But we're not," Puck grumbled. Burt's angry gaze turns to him immediately.

"What did I tell you, huh? You, Finn and Kurt are my sons. My _real_ sons, Noah." Burt tipped back his drink which both Finn and Puck grimaced. They really don't want their father to drink after the whole arrhythmia back when they are in high school. When their mom finds out about this, all three of them would suffer badly.

"Finn, leave us." Finn's dad said to him. Puck stared at his dad, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Fix your problems on your own and make sure you learn from all of them."

Finn stands and turn to him in confusion. Burt noticed his expression and adds, "You transferring Rachel in Sam's department is big news for everyone. You might as well tell everyone that you two have problems with each other."

"We don't." He retorted.

"I don't want hearing anything like this anymore, understood? You and I know what this issue will do to our company." His dad stares at him, not pleased at what he's hearing about his son.

Finn nodded at his father before finally leaving the room and avoiding hearing what his dad will say to his stupid brother.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's already late when Finn got out of his office. He had focused himself on his work that he didn't realize that working hours already passed and almost everyone at his office were gone. He went straight to the elevators and steps inside when it arrived. But before he could press the button to the ground floor, he takes out his phone and dials Sam's number. When it goes straight to voice mail, he decided to just go to his office and see him personally. It had been a while since the two of them went out for drinks and right now he can really use a few. And he knew that Sam would be still inside his office because he normally gets out of work late than anyone else. He's a lot workaholic than him.

His dad is onto him again since he found out what he did to Rachel. He's having a hard time having a new assistant. It's one of the reasons why he went out late from his office. He had to do everything by himself since he just fired his newest assistant. He started to think that maybe he should have three assistants like Sam. That way, whenever he fires someone he doesn't like, there are still two people that are staying.

The elevator doors open again when he reach Sam's office. He steps out of it and noticed that everyone had already left and the floor is dark and silent, except for one table. He steps towards Sam office and finds someone sleeping in one of the tables near his office, with her head lying on her arms using it as her pillow.

When he steps further, he realizes that it is Rachel Berry, sleeping peacefully with a light still on at her table. He stops beside next to her sleeping form. Her eyes flutter a few times as if she's dreaming about something. Her mouth agape and he notice a little drool coming out of it. He chuckles quietly and is about to leave her sleeping there when he notice something at her table. Her notebook was left open and he noticed some doodling on it with a few words and drawings written. The only thing that made him stop on his tracks is when he found his own name written on it. It was strike out a couple of times, making it bolder and more visible than anything else. Clearly, he knows that he's not the only one who has the name Finn in the world. It might have been some other person she knows. But it still makes him smile a bit that it is possible that it was his name she wrote on her notebook.

His gaze turns to her sleeping form. He knew even the first time that he met her that she is beautiful. He had seen her couple of times and sometimes studied her closer but his thoughts about her haven't change, even now that she's just sleeping, lying unconscious doing nothing. His mind started thinking about all the things that he would really like to do with her. There had been a lot of times that he would fantasize about her, legs wrapped around his waist as they kiss feverishly inside his office. He would picture her lying on his table while he push her skirt up and pull her panties and see how beautiful she really is down there. And then he would devour her, making sure that he hears every moans and gasps she would do. And when he's finally inside her, he would remember the feeling he would feel while he thrust deep inside her.

He snaps back to reality when he sees Rachel moves, but sighed in relief when she didn't wake up. He shakes his head and cursed himself. He shouldn't have that kind of thoughts towards her. Burt made it clearly that nothing can happen between the two of them and of course he knew that all along. It's just his head that won't stop picturing her naked and waiting for him every time she sees her. He takes a step back as quietly as possible. He should probably leave her now before he actually does something he would really regret. Maybe he'll just send a message to Sam and wait for him elsewhere. He really needs to stay away from her. He can never think straight for some reason whenever she's around.

He was about to turn and leave when Rachel flutters her eyes open and yawn. She raises her arms and stretches them. She must have dozen off from working so late today. She really needed to finish a lot of things before she goes home and send some files to Mr. Evans email.

Her eyes widen when she finally realize that she's not alone anymore at the office. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that what she's seeing is real and she still hasn't woken up from sleep. She stands up abruptly and some of her things fell off her table and scatters on the floor, making her duck quickly and pick them up.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson. I – I – "she said, picking up her things when she started rambling as she apologizes to him.

Mr. Hudson put his briefcase down and helps Rachel pick up her things. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I should have announced my presence when you woke up." He collects the papers he picks up and gives it to her. Honestly he was just busy admiring her and how he would love to see her waking up next to him. That's why he never said anything at all. _And now look what you have done._

"Are you looking for Mr. Evans?" She asks him when they both stand up. She puts the papers back to her table and started arranging them, giving her a way to avoid his intense gaze. "He actually left a while ago."

"Actually I am." He said to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

She gulped then looks back to him. "Um, I was just finishing some work before I leave. I didn't even notice I fell asleep," she trailed off, biting her lip in the process.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her. He noticed that she really does freak out whenever she's around. Of course he knew that already. Everyone in his floor was like that. But something in him doesn't like the way Rachel panics around him. It makes him feel like she doesn't like him being around.

He takes a look around the floor, unsure of what to say next. An awkward silence envelope the two of them as they stand there, doing nothing at all. All Rachel wants to do right now is to pick up her things and go home, away from her previous boss and his scrutinizing gazes. But for some reason, she can't make herself move away from him.

"We should probably go." Mr. Hudson breaks the silence. "The security will start checking every floor in a while and I don't want them to think about something when they see us here."

She blinks a couple times and nodded. She collects her things in silence as Mr. Hudson turns to leave. She followed him after she collected everything then both wait at the elevator.

When they made it out of the building, Rachel waved goodbye to Mr. Hudson and already turning to leave when she heard Mr. Hudson's voice, stopping her from her tracks. She turns back to him, wondering what he wants this time.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asks her.

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "Um, lunch time." She looked at her curiously.

"That was ten hours ago." He scowled. "What did you have?"

She licked her lips. "A sandwich."

He cursed mentally. "That's not enough. I told you to take care of yourself and eat properly."

She looks down on her feet, not knowing why Mr. Hudson had a sudden interest on what she eats.

Mr. Hudson looks at his gold Rolex watch. "All of the good restaurants nearby are already closed. Join me for dinner somewhere else. I got stuck with work so I haven't had dinner yet. I know a place where we can have a decent dinner."

She looks up and gave him a confused look. "Are you sure, Mr. Hudson?"

He glared at her. "I don't invite people to dinner if I'm not sure about it, Miss Berry. If I ask you join me then I'm sure about it."

"Thank you but I'm not dressed for dinner so I have to decline the offer." The sudden coldness of Rachel's voice make them both surprise for a second. Rachel gotten over the initial shock of finding Mr. Hudson there in the office so she was now fully annoyed at him.

Mr. Hudson, on the other hand, didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just studies her as she stands there in front of him. Her office clothes are a bit crumpled from the way she slept on her desk earlier, but she still looks beautiful to him.

"You look fine, Miss Berry. And besides, I'm not taking you to any fancy restaurant where they always wear expensive clothes. You look nice enough for me." He smiled a bit at her, making her bite her lip a bit and blush.

 _Since when does he start to notice me?_ She thought.

"There's a little diner not far away from your place. I usually eat dinner there whenever I got home late from work."

He looked at her as she tries to analyze Mr. Hudson from where she's standing. She can never understand him whenever they're together. One minute he's kind to her, then the next he would be furious at something.

"Time's ticking, Miss Berry." He said to her, feeling a bit impatient.

Rachel let out a breath. _Might as well eat something before I go home_.

He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded her head. He thought that he will have to convince her more just so he can feed her dinner. And frankly, that's not really him at all. He's used to getting his own way with everyone. That's why he had been so successful with his job. It's making him annoyed right now why he's changing from his usual ways to someone who he never wanted to be friends with.

 _A lover, maybe, but a friend, absolutely not._ He thought to himself as they made their way to his car.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think guys !**

 **Bad news: I don't know when I will be posting the next update. I'm still not done with the next chapter so please bear with me with this.**

 **Good news: We're almost there to the big reveal. I'm also excited about it.**

 **Thanks again for reading ! and please don't forget to leave a review or PM me if you want to talk :)**


End file.
